Troy & Gabi One shots M Rated
by Angkeats
Summary: HOT T&G ONE SHOTS-I will be posting them all in one place to tidy up my page!
1. Waterbugs

***

Troy rolled Gabi underneath him on the bed; his hot breath panting from his lungs as desire hardened his body, his manhood was hard and aroused as he lay between her thighs.

She was moaning his name and murmuring 'Take me Troy' as he thrust into her, her whole body arching against his sudden entry.

He could feel the sweat dripping from his brow as he rocked against her, his defined muscular body aching with tension.

A loud noise interrupted him from his lovemaking and Gabi disappeared from beneath him as he frowned, coming to a startling wake as he realised he'd been dreaming.

---

Troy sat up stiffly in his hotel bed at Lava Springs, damp with sweat, his body aching for release as he took his enlarged penis in his hand and began to stroke himself to orgasm.

He shuddered as his seed spilled over his fingers onto his tummy and sighed as a big grin hit his face.

What a fantastic dream! But it was still a dream. Although he and Gabi had been together for a year, they had yet to sleep together and his increasingly erotic dreams were about all that were keeping him sane

Troy trekked down the stairs of the complex, half asleep but showered and dressed in jeans which were partially unbuttoned.

He ran a hand through his damp hair, absently scratching one of his pronounced pecs, lazily skimming his hand down his six pack as he gently adjusted himself in his boxers by dipping his hand into his jeans and he headed out to the pool, hoping the cover of night would allow him a calming swim.

The night sky was lit with the moon and the air balmy against his skin as he trailed down the edge of the glittering water.

He paused as he heard light splashing and realised there was somebody already in the pool.

Wearing a scowl on his face, he headed round to the steps of the pool to find out who was there. He ran a hand through his sleep-messed hair as he walked along the edge barefoot. He turned behind him nervously to make sure none of the guests were out and he rubbed the back of his head as he went on, thinking who would get up at midnight? Especially to go swimming.

As he approached, he saw a human form making laps, a pile of clothes rested near the steps into the pool.

His eyebrows went into his messy fringe as he looked into the pool and realised the person in there was naked apart from a bikini, and female. He squinted at the clothes and picked them up one by one, the shorts, vest and knickers were barely clothes anyway and here was this brave girl swimming away in the pool without a care in the world. She hadn't seen him yet either which was kind of funny seeing as he wasn't exactly hiding but he was to the side of her and she was so focused on her laps. He managed to drop his jeans and ease himself into the deliciously warm water in just his boxers without her knowing.

He swam out slowly, his powerful muscles easily gliding him through the water until he intercepted the girl in the pool by wrapping his arms around her waist strongly and treading water as she gasped and thrashed against him.

"Hey, water bug" he called and she turned in his arms, her long dark hair wet against her head and floating out in the pool water.

"Hey, Wildcat" Gabi smiled as she realised it were Troy that had grabbed her around the waist and she traced his cheek with her wet hand

"What on earth are you doing out here?" he wondered, his mouth going to her neck where he flicked his tongue against the soft skin there and Gabi found herself clinging her arms around his neck so she wouldn't drown.

Her body pressed against his in little joins at their hip, her breasts against his chest, her tummy against his muscled one as the water shifted them gently.

"I wanted to…work off some energy" she murmured, kissing him on the mouth with the desire that now pumped through her body and throbbed between her thighs.

She'd had the most vivid dream of Troy before she woke up and it was all she could do not to break into his room to ravish him. As it was she had found herself exploring her own body to bring herself to orgasm in place of his hands.

Troy was standing to attention as her nearly naked body continued to rub against his lightly and he looked suitably shocked and turned on by her surprise swim.

"My Gabi? My innocent Gabi?" he checked as she rubbed her chest against his, rousing a moan from deep in his throat

Her mouth met his again and his arms bunched and bulged as he held her to him, pulling away to take her to the edge of the pool where the faux rocks lay to create a waterfall and he could use the boulders for support as he trapped her against the side of the pool, his hard body pressing into her smaller soft one. He couldn't resist her any longer as his hands splayed at her hips, moving to cup her bottom and Gabi moaned, hooking her knee over his hip as he took her thighs in his large hands and held them either side of his waist, his gaze falling appreciatively down her body before he began to kiss her, starting at her neck and working gently down toward her bikini top.

His hands fiddled with the ties on her bikini bottoms as his lips met the mound of her breast which poked from her bikini and he took her nipple through the material, Gabi throwing her head back and clutching his head to her there. He moved his hands so his thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts and Gabi locked her feet behind him to keep him close, the throbbing between her thighs increasing every time his burgeoning arousal brushed her through their scant clothes.

Before his hands touched her, he looked into her eyes, checking the brown depths for any kind of doubt and he found none so he gently thumbed her nipples through her bikini, leaning over her shoulder to undo the neck tie with his teeth, grazing kisses back down her body as he let his mouth taste her naked skin and Gabi clutched at his arms, involuntarily bucking against him.

"I want to feel you inside me" she whispered and Troy tensed, his body spasming at her words.

"Who are you and what did you do with my girlfriend?" he asked huskily and she smiled felinely at him.

"Shh" she whispered, touching her finger to his lips before she kissed him again, running her hands down his chest, across is tight stomach and she shifted so she could reach his hardness, encompassing him in her hands

"We can't use a condom in here" he warned, his eyes flashing dangerously with desire

"I'm on the pill" she assured him, releasing him from his boxers as he bit back a moan and took her mouth again savagely

His hands gently untied her bikini bottoms, throwing them on the rocks along with her bikini top and he kissed her shoulder, hoping against all hope they wouldn't get caught.

He grinned against her skin as he thought about that.

"What?" she asked gently

"Just thinking how naughty you are" he smiled, moving his hand up her thigh and cupping her in between them.

She murmured his name as he dipped a finger inside her folds, feeling how hot and wet she were, making him all the more needy for release as his body ached to be joined with hers.

She arched against his finger and he dipped another in, stretching her, his thumb brushing over her nub to make her bite her lower lip in pleasure.

He loved how she felt in his arms, how she moved when he touched her intimately. As his fingers explored and loved her, Gabi felt her breath quickening and her mind spiralling out of control as her pants became moans, begging for him by softly saying his name over and over.

He knew she was ready for him but he had to hold on just a little longer, making her brown eyes meet his blue ones as he cuddled her against the pool's edge.

"Say you want me inside you again" he whispered, his eyes dark and the look she found there took her breath away.

She took a breath, light headed with desire "I want to feel you inside me" she repeated

"Again" he demanded softly, his tip at her entrance and she wriggled, trying to get him to fulfil her

"I want to feel you inside me, Troy" she said once more, biting into his shoulder at her frustration and he gently entered her, feeling her clenching around his size as she sighed and moaned at the same time

"Jesus" he swore softly, dipping his head to her shoulder as her muscles continued to grip him testily and she stroked his hair

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry" she apologised, still as her body demanded him deeper and he drove the rest of the way into her, causing her to cry out.

He looked into her face, seeing pain, kissing her face gently and holding her with his strong arms

"Does it hurt too much?" he asked, his lips grazing the shell of her ear.

Her lips rubbed together, and she moved against him, testing the feeling, making him close his eyes, pretty sure he was going to lose control before they even had a chance to start making love.

"It feels amazing" she murmured, riding against him and he groaned, taking her hips as he began to thrust into her, slowly, with control.

"Let go, Troy" she said, feeling his restraint and wanting him to burst inside of her.

Her words were just too much for him as he let his body release, shooting his seed into her and shaking his head against her shoulder as he took deep breaths.

He withdrew from her body, his thumb going between her thighs to touch her there, bringing her to ecstasy with his fingers as she floated before him in the water.

She cried out his name as she felt hot liquid pool in her core.

He held her close, Gabi letting her legs twine through his as he hugged her.

"Can we do that again?" she asked shyly against his chest and he chuckled until she showed she wasn't joking by kissing down his chest until she reached the water at his tummy where her hands took over and dipped beneath the water, taking him into her palms as she gently massaged him.

"Do you know how many times I've dreamed about this?" he asked tightly, watching her small hands stroke him back to life.

Her brown eyes flicked to his, her damp lashes sticking together in clumps, her mouth swollen from his kisses as he swept her into his arms again, kissing her passionately as he felt his hardness grow against her fingers.

He stroked her body, over the water where her breasts lay and the pool lapped against her nipples, under the water to her tummy, reaching around to palm her backside and once again she wrapped her thighs around his waist, allowing him access to her core.

Before he could touch her there again, he took her in his arms and carried her to a secluded sun bed, laying her down gently, crawling up between her thighs as he kissed his way up her inner thigh, gently biting as he went.

Gabi moaned and writhed, reaching for him and only able to touch his damp messy hair as his lips continued their leisurely attack on her skin.

Finally his mouth found her centre and she felt him finger her as his tongue went against her clitoris, the mixture of sensations wrapping around her senses and sending her from her mind with pleasure.

The noise she made she barely recognised and as Troy tasted her sweetness on his tongue, he could barely hold himself back from entering her there and then.

But he did, he made her squirm as his tongue licked up her tummy, his lips alternating kisses and Gabi grabbed at him as he finally came within reach. She groped at his arms, his chest, his muscled back as his lips met hers and she clung to his strong shoulders, whimpering in need for him

"Take me Troy" she urged, her whole body throbbing and tingling with immeasurable desire, her insides aching to have him fill her again

He let out a deep groan as she said the very same words he had dreamed of and he cupped her bottom as his mouth went to suckle her nipples, one by one and when she was right on the edge of exploding, he sunk into her hot wetness, her tightness sending him over the edge as he drove into her before remembering to be gentle and he kissed her again, stroking her hair as he pumped between her thighs, his whole body taut, muscled, concentrating on loving her.

Gabi watched Troy's face as he rocked against her, relishing the sensations he brought by thrusting into her, wondering why she had waited so long for this moment. Her skin felt like it was shrinking; she felt so hot and tight as his body worshipped hers from above her.

Sparkling stars began in front of her eyes and Troy was murmuring her name, his strokes becoming harder, more forceful.

She felt her mind whirl, her body tingle hot and cold and she cried out as her orgasm hit, her intimate muscles clenching and spasming as Troy thrust into her until he too found his release.

Troy stroked her hair as he recovered from their love-making and stared into her brown eyes, his own blue depths showing his utter devotion to her.

Gabi ran her hand down his tummy "That was amazing" she murmured

"I think you are trying to ruin me" he mused, kissing her nose

"Are you sure no-one can see us?" she checked, still stroking his chest

"If Mr Fulton could see us now, we'd be in one hell of a lot of trouble" he grinned, hugging his strong arms around her shoulders as she snuggled into him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh my gosh Mr Fulton!" Gabi cried, sitting up, hurrying to get dressed and grabbed Troy's hand after he too put his wet boxers on. "We better go back to your room" she said and he smiled as he noted she said his room, following his beautiful girlfriend as she dragged him across the patio and back into the complex, sure that this was going to be a night to remember as he followed her.

---


	2. Let it Rain

**Let it rain**

Troy pushed Gabi up against the locker as their lips met in an exhilarating fusion.

They were both wet through from the sudden thunderstorm that had caught them out on the roof of the school and he felt his damp t-shirt and jeans sticking to his skin. He'd cast off his suit jacket about two minutes earlier. Gabi had helped him choose the jacket for the prom and he'd waltzed around the roof with her before the rain caught them out.

He twined his fingers through hers one by one at their sides and then slowly raised their hands so he could stretch her arms above her head, bringing her breasts fully against his chest.

He pressed his body further into hers, loving the heavy weight of her breasts against him as he felt her struggle a little.

He ripped his ravaging mouth away from hers, nuzzling her ear, flicking his tongue against the shell-like shape.

"Troy…" she complained as he continued his kisses down to her neck.

"What is it, babe?" he asked, distracted by the hollow at the side of her neck where he began to flick his tongue gently, causing a hot liquid to pool between her thighs as she imagined that tongue in a very different place.

"We promised we wouldn't do this" she said breathlessly as she stretched out before him, her words juxtaposing her body's response.

"Why was that again?" he wondered lightly and she sighed "Remind me" he begged, eyeing her beautiful face which was dominated with wide brown eyes and the most kissable lips which sat swollen and begging for his.

Who was he to deny her the pleasure?, he thought as he took her lips again, moaning as she sucked his lower lip gently and then he ran his own tongue across her lower lip, asking for access.

Gabi could feel her resolve weaken as Troy's tongue did insane things to her, dipping into her mouth, duelling with hers, simulating his body's urgency as he pressed her into the locker.

She arched her back as a padlock jutted into her "Oww" she complained

Troy let go of her hands and gently stroked her hips, hugging her lower back so that their hips were flush and bringing her away from the offending lock.

Gabi watched as his blue eyes appreciated her small waist and his hands stroked through the damp material of her thin summer dress as he eyed her cleavage, his brown shaggy hair falling in wet, messy strands across his forehead.

His arms bulged as he gripped her and she had never seen him look as sexy as he did right now, damp, dishevelled, hard with his attraction for her.

Gabi pulled away as her own body yearned for his through their clothes.

"We promised we wouldn't rush anything after Lava Springs" she reminded him

He stroked her face "It's just making out" he whispered, knowing full well they both wanted more.

His arms wound tightly around her once more, his knee dipping between hers and hot breaths ripped from her body as he pressed it between her thighs at the same moment he leaned forward and gently grazed her neck with his teeth, sucking the skin there, marking her as his.

Gabi moaned in pure pleasure at the contact and she gripped his upper arms to steady herself.

"I don't want to make out here" she said quietly, not liking the cold metal on her back, the smell of sweat or the fear of being caught.

"Then where?" he panted, their bodies pressed together, their eyes locked and mirroring their need.

"Your truck?" she shrugged, knowing she didn't want to make out in his truck either but not seeing much alternative and it wouldn't be the first time they'd had to resort to his cab for some 'alone time'.

Troy grinned, his white teeth flashing making her tummy turn and then he picked her up in his strong arms and carried her out to his truck.

She crawled in, shivering in the cool air and he scooted over on the bench seat to rub her arms and warm her up "Come here" he said and pulled her into his lap, folding her into his arms as their body heat joined and her lips found his again tentatively.

Still damp and cold, Gabi framed his face with her hands as their kisses slowly progressed from tender but exquisite sips to urgent tongue-flicking ravages.

She shifted in his lap, straddling him and lifting the hem of his t-shirt as she bit her lower lip gently, Troy's eyes fixed upon the soft skin there and his hands framed her tiny waist as her thighs pressed into his sides.

He let her hands roam his chest and watched with open appreciation as her fingers skimmed across his muscled body.

Gabi knew she was in trouble the moment she touched his chest. She loved his chest and his arms, oh god, his arms. So strong and powerful just like his shoulders which she was stroking now, lifting up to hug them briefly as she needed body-to-body contact.

Troy pulled her close, feeling her shivering, pulling back with a frown

"Are you okay, babe?" he asked

Gabi looked at him then, her brown eyes deep and dark with her desire and she was almost panting from their foreplay.

He was already hard and he didn't think he could get any harder but her look was enough to have him stripping his jeans quickly, pulling her back into his lap as his eyes flicked over her dressed body.

His hands drifted to her thighs where her dress lay bunched around her and he slowly pulled up her dress and she lifted her arms to allow him to pull it off in one motion.

His hands trailed over her skin so slowly, so tenderly that Gabi thought she might have to remind Bolton here that she was dying for his touch and if he didn't touch her soon she might just wither up and die.

But she didn't need to remind him anything because his hands swirled more firmly over her body, enjoying her thighs, her curvy hips, her tummy and finally, finally, her breasts.

He cupped them gently, amazed at her lack of underwear as her breasts had popped free; naked and pert once her dress was off and he placed an experimental thumb over one nipple which was hard to his touch.

She whimpered and he flicked his eyes up to her face, repeating the action on her other breast, causing her to moan and catch her lip again but he wanted her lips himself so he took them too. Gabi felt her tummy clench with desire as his hands sent her crazy and his strong body continued to strain beneath her.

Troy pulled back and appreciated the beauty in front of him, cupping her bottom and removing her knickers with some difficulty from their position but Gabi pulled off his boxers while she was off his lap and when she returned he quickly latched onto her breast with his mouth, his tongue snaking over nipple, repeating his earlier onslaught.

Gabi ran her hands into his hair over and over as his tongue created all kinds of sensations that reverberated deep inside her where she wanted to feel him. She wanted him already! Why was he not inside her?

Eyes closed, her body stretching before him and bucking for him to fill her, Troy pulled Gabi closer into his lap and gently, so gently ran his hand down her tummy, dipping his hand lower, lower until it was between her thighs. He pressed his fingers into her folds, the dampness there causing him to bite his own lip and he dipped deeper, reaching her core.

She bit back a moan and he watched her face crease and relax with the waves of pleasure his hand brought her as she rode his fingers and he gently placed a thumb against her nub, bringing a ripping moan from her throat that almost sent him over the edge.

"Gabi…" he whispered on a ragged breath, reaching for a condom, though he knew they were protected.

She nodded, reaching for the packet from his hand and undoing it quickly, rolling the sheath over him as her hands finally found him and caressed his manhood.

He cast his head back as his body stiffened to her touch and he opened his eyes to find her smiling at him becomingly as she positioned herself on his lap and guided him into her where she was so, so hot and wet.

He gasped at her action, the sensation of filling her bringing a moan from his lips as her hands went to his chest and she leaned forward to kiss him briefly.

"Let's hope we don't get caught" she whispered sexily as she moved against him and he surely thought he would come right now from the tension he felt and the hotness of her tempting him.

He took her backside in his hands, enjoying the curves, enjoying her breasts right in front of him and she glided up and down.

He loved seeing her face, seeing her pupils dilate as he thrust into her and her face screw up against the impossible pleasure it brought her to have him inside her, over and over.

He loved how she rode against his thighs like that, trying to take him deeper inside, crying out for more as her hands ruined his hair and my god, her body ruined his body.

He clutched at her back as he felt his need bubbling over and she began to murmur his name so erotically, her complete abandonment to him was the ultimate nail in his coffin as she flexed around him in her release and he orgasmed underneath her, his body juddering with the force of it, filling the condom with his seed.

Gabi lay against him, her arms around his shoulders as he moved her gently from him so he could remove his used sheath and then he encompassed his strong arms around her back and under her knees to bring her cradled against his body, his eyes flashing like hot coals as he kissed her gently, so gently, she wondered where their urgent passion had come from.

It took her a little by surprise sometimes, how she reacted to his hands. He stroked her now, his large palms soothing her tingling body.

Her arms around his neck, Gabi dropped a kiss onto his chest.

"We should do this more often" Troy joked as he re-arranged her in his arms gently.

Gabi giggled "Blame the storm" she said gently

"Let it rain, let it pour" he said with a big grin as the rain continued outside the truck.

----


	3. The Way I loved You

Hi!!

Sorry about the rubbish summary I couldn't find the words!

I don't seem to get many reviews on my One shots so please drop a line or word if you read even if it's to say 'rubbish!' lol

I'd also like to ask a favour…please can you tell me your fave story so far? And maybe a reason why if your brave enough?

Im entering a short story comp and it would help me a lot.

Thank you

The way I loved you-Taylor Swift

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

Gabi lay in Troy's strong arms as they cuddled beneath a blanket on the fur rug of the cabin in the mountains that they had come to for their short break. It was warm and cosy inside while the snow storm raged outside, abandoning them to the inside of the cabin until it abated.

Her body was warm with his heat and her skin tingled with awareness after their love making and she closed her eyes in regret.

This was supposed to be a make-or-break holiday for them and they'd already ended up having sex. It didn't exactly leave them much chance of talking about their issues and resolving things, one way or another.

The thought of not being with Troy was a painful one, but things had become so tense and strained between them that she felt she had no choice but to force this choice for them.

Would they be happier apart?

Lying here, in his arms, feeling like she was loved to her core, she thought not. But then they would argue and her stinging pain would come back, reminding her that this wasn't right. They shouldn't argue like they did.

But she knew that every argument was followed by make-up sex that was so intense and mind-blowing, she almost wondered if that's why they did it. Just to experience that skin-shedding passion every time. The sweet times they made love were fewer, but often came after one of them apologized and she loved those moments too.

She just didn't know that she could stand the fighting anymore. Not since she had found out she was pregnant with Troy's child.

--

Troy stroked Gabi's long dark curls that fell against her back and breathed softly against her hair, loving the feel of her body curled into his and his body aching at the mere thought of her not being there. Nobody else would fit him like she did, nobody else would feel right.

He had been moody and grumpy for the past few months, mainly due to the steroids he was taking to assist his frame for his basketball career, but she seemed to be placing more and more pressure on him to settle down and stop his partying and he was feeling more and more suffocated.

He smiled as he thought about the way they came together so quickly after they argued, his body reacting to his thoughts as he remembered her desire-strained moans and the way her body accepted his so readily.

He felt her shift in his arms as his arousal brushed her thigh and her sleepy brown eyes looked into his blue ones as he flicked his fringe from his eyes to see her properly.

"Sorry" he grinned sheepishly as her eyes looked at him in silent wonder.

"It's okay" she said softly, though not knowing whether she was talking about his hardness pressing into her or their fight beforehand.

He rolled over onto her gently, cradling her in his arms which bunched at her sides and she felt a trickle of desire run through her at the contact of his body against hers.

Troy kissed her jaw as leaned down to reach her ear, flicking his tongue out as she spread her thighs to let him lay between them, his naked body tight against hers but still unjoined.

"Let me in, Gabi" he begged and she closed her eyes as tears fell silently down her cheeks, his mouth moving to her breasts and he didn't see her tears at first.

Gabi knew she was holding him back. She knew she was being hard on him and demanding more of him but she had known for six weeks about the baby and before that, she had wanted to settle down with him and he kept letting her down and going out with the team, disregarding their plans and her feelings.

His words were few but hit her soul. She wanted him love her, not just physically as he was now, but love her heart too and it was too big a risk for her. He had never even said the words.

Troy saw her tears as he moved up to kiss her mouth, Gabi feeling the dampness between her thighs as his hands stroked her body.

"Hey…" he husked, his concerned blue eyes reading hers desperately as he kissed away the tears on her cheeks.

She shook her head and lifted her hands to her face to wipe the stains away and then covered her face with them so he couldn't see her.

Still between her thighs, he lifted her hand away as he leaned on one arm.

"Don't hide from me Gabi" he begged

She lifted her other hand and took a shaky breath, running her hands up into his hair then kissing him as she pulled his face down to hers, lifting her hips as the delicious pressure of his sculpted body became too much for her to resist.

Troy moaned into her mouth, frowning mid-kiss, not sure what she wanted from him. Did she want comfort? Sex?

As her hips bucked against his again, he sighed, breaking their kiss, then reached for protection, quickly applying it then checking Gabi's face.

She bit her lower lip but nodded at him so he knew she wanted this. And then he sank into her depths, hot and tight for him and he moved so gently, trying to alleviate any pain for her from their previous frantic love-making.

Gabi moaned beneath him as he pushed into her deeply, his strokes long and leisurely, his body worshipping hers as she clenched and abated around him and her hands gripped his arms just how he liked her to.

Their passion built gradually and intensely as he slowly, so slowly, but deeply loved her and Gabi felt like he was reaching inside her skin and becoming part of her as her orgasm built beneath his heavy body, throwing her head back as the spinning, dizzying sensations hit her and she closed her eyes against the lights that played there, her ears deaf to everything except Troy's moans as he thrust into her deeper and deeper, his body jerking as he climaxed and filled the condom with his seed, bending his body over hers as he recovered.

Gabi clutched at Troy once more, feeling him slip from her arms as he lay next to her and removed his sheath, his naked body before hers as she looked at him.

His fringe was messy once more from her roaming hands, his tightly muscled body rippling as he shifted and his blue eyes flicked to hers, showing his soul to her.

Why did he have to let her down? Why couldn't she own his heart as well as his body?

Gabi leaned up from her laying position and wrapped the blanket around her, getting up carefully as she left Troy naked on the mat.

"Gabi…" he called and she turned to see his confusion as his eyebrows drew together.

"This doesn't change anything Troy" she said gently, needing to get away from his tempting body so she could clear her mind.

He got up to come to her, Gabi flicking her eyes down his nakedness involuntarily and she licked her lips at the throbbing she felt there.

"I care about you, you know that don't you?" he asked as he cupped her face.

Gabi nodded "Its not enough any more, Troy" she whispered, her brown eyes huge with her vulnerability. "I love you and I need someone who loves me back" she said sadly, a tear spilling down her cheek before she turned and headed to the bedroom, leaving Troy stood, exposed and forlorn at her words.

He couldn't find it in himself to say those words but without them, he was going to lose her. He wondered how the team would react of they knew he was committing to Gabi and started cutting back on nights out. He knew how he felt about her, he had for a long time, but his history of relationships did not read well. And saying those three words was often the start of the end.

He wondered if maybe this time it could be different.

---

Troy was showered, dressed and humming as he pottered about the kitchen making dinner. He popped a cork on a bottle of wine and poured two glasses, hearing the bedroom door close as Gabi came out in her pajama's and stared at him in confusion.

"What's this?" she asked gently, planning on an early night.

"Dinner" he smiled warmly and brought over the glasses, handing one to her.

Gabi swallowed heavily as she looked at him under her lashes.

"I can't drink that" she said and he frowned

"You can't even have a glass of wine with me?" he wondered

She closed her eyes as a tiny sigh left her parted lips.

"I can't drink wine" she said "Because I'm pregnant" she explained

Troy's face dropped in shock and he placed the glasses down a little away from her on the counter as he gripped the edge of it, his back turned from her as she stepped closer, not knowing if she should touch him or talk to him or what.

"How long have you known?" he wondered tersely and he turned, his cold blue eyes piercing Gabi's and this was not the reaction she had hoped for.

"A few weeks" she admitted "But I didn't know what was going on with us and I had to find out before I brought our baby into this world" she said

"You didn't tell me! You knew that long and you just lied to me?" he said rashly.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you but I was afraid you'd shout at me" she said pointedly and he stared at her angrily

"You're trying to trap me aren't you?" he accused

"What?" she whispered hurt by his words

Troy closed his eyes and squeezed them shut, instantly regretting his words.

"Sure Troy, I'm trying to trap you. We both knew we were having unprotected sex and it's all my fault that I'm pregnant as a result" she said sarcastically, turning and heading back into the bedroom.

"Wait…Gabi…" he called and he ran after her, his stomach tight with shock at her news. A tiny gnawing of hope ate at him as he thought about Gabi having his child.

Gabi swiped the tears from her eyes as she faced him "Wait? Wait for what? For you to love me? Because I've waited two years and it's not happening is it? I'm just not good enough for you!" she cried

Troy walked over slowly, rubbing his lower lip under his top one, reaching her and taking her into his arms with such a light and tender touch that she almost didn't feel it, but her skin was crawling with excitement at the contact and she shook with her sobs as he gently, slowly tightened his grip, as though afraid she would beat him off at any second. It wouldn't be the first time, but she didn't have the energy to do it right now, her heart was heavy and her body tired. She just didn't have any fight left in her.

Troy held her to his chest and tightened his arms around her smaller body, kissing her hair, murmuring to her to soothe her aching sobs. He had done this to her, he had caused her this pain and all because he was afraid of loving her. He had given her no reason to believe he loved her. No wonder she hadn't wanted to share her pregnancy news with him. He held her tightly, wishing his arms could convey his thoughts but knowing that ultimately, when they left here, that he would lose her from his life because he wasn't quite able to say the words that described what he felt for her every day.

----

Gabi had returned from the weekend away in the mountain retreat and life had settled into some kind of normal.

She was seeing someone new and Troy had kept to his word to keep his distance to allow her to try and create some kind of stability for her and the baby.

She knew he would be back, it was inevitable. It was hard enough asking him to give her this reprieve because he wanted to be involved with the baby as much as possible but after his initial reaction, she couldn't trust him to follow through on his conviction that he was going to be 100% supportive during her pregnancy.

So now he had to prove it. And she thought it would probably be hard for him to stay away. But she didn't know how hard.

She was out on a date with Brad when she saw him and he was shocked to see her, but his eyes were magnetically drawn to her hand held in Brad's and he looked at her accusingly, his blue eyes squinting with his hurt and confusion.

"Who's this?" he asked as he approached her and Brad stood at her side comfortably, which is all he ever felt to her- comfortable.

Even being within three feet of Troy and those lethal, dangerous eyes of his that stared into her unhidden soul, made her tingle with longing, reminding her that she came alive under his gaze alone.

"This is Brad" she smiled wanly, knowing Brad was everything she needed in a man. Just possibly nothing she wanted.

"Hi" Brad grinned amiably and Troy squinted at his hand, and then took it as Gabi eyed him pointedly.

"Hi" Troy said, distracted by the soft glow of Gabi's face and the tiny, hidden round to her tummy that only he knew about because her dress was becoming to her and she was so petite, nobody would know she was heavier than normal. "Can we talk?" he said to Gabi and she lifted her brows "Not right now" she said gently

"Later?" he begged

"Maybe" she conceded, not wanting to make plans before her date with Brad was over. He was a good man and he deserved a chance. Troy had taken his chances with her and squandered them; she at least deserved someone she could rely on.

Troy nodded and watched her walk away and she smiled softly as Brad kissed her knuckles and he felt a whirling in a pit of his stomach that he didn't like. Gabi belonged to him, he just had to convince her that they were meant for each other and that he could be the father to their baby that she needed.

He followed Gabi home carefully in his truck, watching as Brad walked her to her door and kissed her goodnight, but she only allowed him a brief kiss which made him smile because he knew on their second date they had thrown all of the dating rules out of the window. When he had knocked on this very door to collect her, they had taken one look at each other and began kissing passionately in her doorway, his arm leaned up above them as he steadied them against the door frame until they tumbled backwards inside where they'd crashed against the wall until he had ripped his mouth from hers long enough to carry her to the sofa where they'd spent the rest of the night discussing their likes and dislikes whilst making love like crazy people in between.

It still made him smile now how she got him like that every time. His body was answering her familiar call as he sat tight and aching against his restrictive jeans. She would always be his one and now it was time for him to tell her.

The rain had begun about ten minutes after she got inside and he dashed to her door, knocking as he shook the worst of the downpour from his jacket, but he was soaked through, there was no doubt about it.

Her soft features studied him, unsurprised he was here.

"Hey" he panted, still catching his breath and he knew exactly what went through her mind because her deep brown eyes were so expressive to him, he couldn't have known her any better. She was remembering that night too.

He stepped forward, forcing her to step back and he wrapped one arm around her waist as his breath fanned against her face, his wet and cold body infringing her warmth. He tilted his head, bending the distance between them where he nuzzled her nose to force her to tilt her face and he let his lips pout to reach hers which were soft and a little parted but slower in their response to his kiss which he slowed to accommodate her.

Gabi had never felt such intricate feelings sweep through her from the touch of his lips and as his arms tightened around her and claimed her, she could almost forget everything that had happened in the last three months as this moment took her back to the very day she gave her body and soul to Troy.

She let her hands circle his shoulders as she kissed him back now, pressing her tongue against his but he was teasing her by holding back.

He pulled away then, brushing his lips across her cheek as he reached her ear and hovered there, holding her body to his where she could feel his tension and his hot hardness, too.

He gripped a little tighter and brought her against his body and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her in, shutting the door behind him, resting her down in her living area, but not letting her go.

"I love you" he said simply with a husky, tight voice that strained against the emotions within him that he had fought for so long.

His eyes flicked over her delicate features, his thumb tracing gently over her skin as he memorized her beauty, awed at her flawlessness and aching to hold her in his arms every night like he had until the fighting had begun.

"Brad asked me to marry him" she said and Troy took a sharp, shocked breath in.

"What?" he asked, his hurt and bewilderment evident in his wide, blue eyes

He ran his hands into his hair as he let go of her and looked at her with sheer accusation. How could she do this to him? They'd been back just a few weeks! She couldn't marry someone she didn't know!

He turned and walked to the door, his mind spinning in every crazy direction as he fought to control his pain. Outside in the rain, the cooling liquid eased his churning stomach, but not his heart; nothing could stop the pain raging through his breaking heart.

"Troy!" Gabi called on a sob as she ran from the house and launched herself into his arms where he had no choice but to catch her because her lips fused to his and her body plastered down his length like the rain suckered them together as they kissed hotly, their body heat more than a match for the cold storm air as their tongues meshed and his hardness rubbed against her, causing a pleasing friction for them both.

He pulled away and slew his wet hair from his face as the downpour cascaded their skin.

"I love you, Gabi, I love you so damn much. I should have said it before, I should have…"

Gabi stopped him by placing her fingers to his lips "Shut up and kiss me, Troy" she demanded, her whole body aware only to him, his hands as he held her and his lips as they connected with hers.

Troy scooped her into his arms and strode inside as his forehead connected with hers briefly then she moved his wet fringe from his eyes and met his gaze before he looked ahead of him and carried her all the way up to her room, laying her gently on the bed where she began undressing.

Troy unbuttoned his shirt and stripped his tee top and heavy, wet jeans before climbing onto the bed and laying next to Gabi, stroking her lank, rain-soaked hair as he cupped her cheek and kissed down her neck, following her hands as he splayed his fingers over the top of her arm, then traced over her collarbone gently which roused a shiver.

Gabi peeled off her bra and wriggled from her jeans, leaving Troy to wrap her into his strong arms to warm her with his over-heated body and she smiled into his face as they stared at each other, so close they couldn't focus, but their love was evident as their lips re-connected and he rolled between her thighs, cupping her breasts with his warm, large, gentle hands and warming her cooler skin once more, firstly with his touch, then with his tongue as his hands made light work of her underwear.

He stripped his own boxers, stroking down her rounded tummy, curving his fingers around her thighs, reminding himself what lay between her curls as he dipped his finger there and Gabi's hands began their own explorations of his body.

Gabi ran her tingling, curious fingers over his shoulders as she felt his fingers dip into her slickness and she arched gently as her panted moan escaped gently from her kiss-swollen lips. She gripped his biceps as he gently flicked inside her, his thumb adding pressure to her nub and causing her to increase her volume of pleasure.

"no, troy.." she begged as he drifted his lips down her tummy toward her hip, eventually reaching her secret place and adding his soft, dexterous tongue to the equation as his fingers still filled her and brought her higher onto this rollercoaster of pleasure she was riding.

She knew his body so well, his hands and what they could do to her; but still as she ran her fingers across his muscled chest and down his torso, to his amazingly sexy belly, she felt like every sensation was brand new and she let her body arch against his hand like she had never done before. She was giving herself up to him all over again. Giving him permission to take her, own her, and do as he wished. And he did, but it was all for her benefit as he licked and stroked until she felt the heady swirl of her climax begin and the lights that danced before her eyes exploded as she cast his name out from her throat in a desperate moan as her body convulsed against his hand, her orgasm falling softly and intensely as he watched her ride it out, his smile one she thought she had never seen before; that her satisfaction gave him such deep happiness.

"Love me Troy" she begged, in more than one way and his eyes met hers, his face serious now as he kissed her strongly, his body back between her thighs, his hips pushing against her so that he could enter her and he did, with care, but also with a sureness that made her his and she didn't deny it of him.

His blue eyes still bore into hers as she took his loving gaze and didn't tire of it.

"I love you, Gabi" he whispered, kissing her, letting his lips love her, letting his body love her as he rocked against her, knowing she were bearing his child, protecting her and bringing her undone at the very same time as he thrust deeply, his absolute, basic need for her body as overwhelming as his gentle worshipping and she moaned in carnal pleasure at his love-making, her entire body screaming as her nerve endings all came to life as his body stretched hers.

Troy thrust into Gabi like he would never get this chance again, because he honestly thought he wouldn't, but he was here and she wasn't going to have any mistake as to how much he wanted her.

She curled and cried in his arms as their ignited passion burnt them both and sent them crashing into flames as his climax reached and he spilt his seed inside of her, hugging her tightly into him as he quivered in the aftermath of their overwhelming physical joining.

"Gabi, please, let me love you" he begged with a husky voice "Forever" he added as he brought his forehead to hers and nudged her nose with his.

"I didn't say yes to Brad" she said softly, taking his fringe and stroking it away from his eyes as he leaned on his arm to look at her below him.

"You didn't?" he asked "I thought…when you told me he asked you…" he frowned

"I wanted to see how you felt about it" she admitted

He grinned into her face "I'm not happy about it" he said unnecessarily.

"Troy, don't you see? I belong with you. I could never fit with anyone else like I fit with you" she whispered, stroking his cheek as she leaned up to kiss him and her kiss was so sweet and one of promise

"I love you Gabriella, will you marry me?" he asked, running his fingers down her wrist where she reached for his face, her fingers now moving to play with his hair at the nape of his neck and sending shivers down his spine.

"Yes, Troy" she said into his eyes, without blinking, then leaned to kiss him once more, their kiss exquisite and lasting as their words sunk in.

Troy shifted gently, cradling Gabi in his bulging, protective arms as she curled into his heavy body and he kissed the top of her head as she lay stroking his chest.

"I promise you, things will change. I will never raise my voice to you again, or the baby" he kissed her gently.

"I love you, Troy" she said softly, closing her eyes as she smiled into his skin, the feel of him next to her bringing her nothing but joy that her baby felt and absorbed along with her.


	4. Just A Dream Zac ff

Ok this is a Zac fanfic so it might get pulled!

This is dedicated to Amy who not only inspired me/dared me to write this but also without whom I wouldn't have coped the last week!

PS I love Z/V

Please review

Ang

**All a Dream?**

"Do you feel as awkward as I do?" Zac asked Edita as she knelt down before him in the giant sand pit, still clad in her modesty-covering gown.

He rubbed some sand from his hands and waited for the make up team to tease his hair just how they wanted it, smearing some more dirt on him strategically as he lay back at the photography director's request.

Edita slowly undid the tie of her gown and Zac licked his lips in anticipation at what lay beneath.

"I'm used to it" she supplied in answer to his question and flung off her gown in a business-like manner, revealing her perfectly curved body to him, her generous breasts being his main focal point as she leaned forward to crawl onto his body and lay atop him.

"Zac, curl your arm around her waist…" the director instructed and he felt his heart hammering as the shutter of the camera went, every snap of the button seemingly making his heart beat harder and more painfully in his chest.

On instruction, he touched her naked body carefully, his fingers tickling her ribs and he stroked her forearm with his other hand. He met her interested gaze and it surprised him somewhat.

Here she was, a seasoned professional, her keen eyes flicking down his dirty face to his parted lips. Either that or she was playing the part very well.

Whatever her motive, he felt his jeans tighten at her interest and he shifted uncomfortably in the cold, rough grains beneath him.

"Lay still" the photographer gruffed and Zac pulled a face at Edita as if to say 'Oops' and she smiled a little, dropping it as the camera came back her way and she tipped her knee a little more to further intimate their position.

He pouted his lips and squinted his lashes at her, not sure if she was just doing her job or whether she was deliberately teasing him.

"I gotta say I'm not used to this sorta thing…" he said awkwardly, his cheeks now burning with his embarrassment.

"I can tell" she arched a perfect brow, referring to her awareness of his aroused state.

"Zac, stay down in the sand." The photographer requested "And Edita, grip the t-shirt like you want to pull it off- but at his chest…"

Zac curled his lips into a satisfied smirk, loving the idea of this beautiful model wanting to rip his clothes off, knowing he was walking a fine line between professionalism and personal gratification.

"So, are you busy after?" Zac asked gently as she bunched his shirt in her hands, her naked body still intriguing him as she knelt in front of him.

"I have a boyfriend you know" she answered but he knew from her parted lips that she wanted to kiss him as much as he wanted to kiss her.

"So what? Who's going to know?" he challenged.

She seemed to consider his words. "I have a hotel…we could take a drink in the bar" she suggested and he knew straight away what she was agreeing to and it involved more than a drink.

"Sounds great" he returned as they finished up the shoot and they headed off separately to shower.

---

Zac kissed Edita with a hot passion he had never known before as he backed her up across the room, having broken into the door haphazardly, knocking into walls and framing her with his strong arms to protect her from the impact. Their lips were meshing wildly, his tongue dipping and pushing into her mouth as their heated and frantic joining escalated.

It didn't take long for them to peel their clothes from their bodies, hands groping wildly at the flesh bared as each item was flung without care across the hotel room floor.

Zac's hands cupped at her backside, desperate to rid her of the tiny thong she was wearing, kissing her neck and shoulder, across to her collarbone as they reached the bed. He tumbled her onto it, crawling between her thighs like a cat stalking a mouse, only the petite model was inviting his predatory behaviour with her beckoning look.

Now naked before him, Zac reached back to retrieve a condom from his jeans, shifting his boxers down as his whole body tightened with the thought of what would happen next.

Edita whispered in his ear as he came back down on the bed after applying his protection, her hands reaching for his hair and entwining there among the strands.

"My boyfriend mustn't know about this…" she breathed, reminding him that although he was about to take her, she did not belong to him and he found himself frowning.

"Would you take him over me?" he demanded as he spread her thighs with his knee, so close to completing this painfully pleasurable foreplay that they had begun the moment they had burst into this room, so desperate for each other's bodies.

His hot, firm lips pressed at the base of her throat where a throbbing pulse pumped through at high speed, further exciting his already taut and constrained body.

"No" she whispered, almost whimpered, her voice strangled and pained with pleasurable moans.

"Who do you want?" he asked roughly, his day's beard growth rasping against her skin as roughly as his voice against his tight throat, his heavy hardness laying waiting for connection with her damp warmth, still.

"You" she cast out, threading her fingers into his hair again and holding his lips to her neck as he suckled her there, biting into her skin, causing her to let out such a loud and desirable sound that he had to swiftly enter her, unable to hold back any more.

The heat, the slickness, her entire intimacy gripping him tightly, had him groaning in ultimate pleasure.

"Who do you want?" he demanded again, his muscles in his thighs and buttocks tight to twitching point as he held back from the strokes he wanted to expend.

"You, Zac" Edita repeated and he pressed his sweaty forehead into her shoulder, letting out a sigh as his body overtook his mind and he thrust into her tiny, lithe body.

The length of his shaft sliding in and out of her tight, accepting body was like nothing he had ever experienced. She wrapped her thighs around his hips, bringing their union tighter, even deeper if possible and he began to roughly push against her, the sensation beyond his imagination as she accepted him, his deeper, wilder strokes creating cries of ecstasy from her as she begged for more.

"I want you, Zac…" she called as he gripped her waist tightly, her petiteness striking him as his larger body stretched her and loved her in this most carnal way.

"Zac…" she demanded again, surprising him, wondering if his clunky thrusts weren't already hurting her smaller body.

He could feel her hips lifting at his every strike into her heat, her hands gripping upon his bulging arms, his blood pounding furiously around his body as his ultimate fantasy came true before him.

"Please…" she begged for him and he lay his lips onto her breast and he curled his body to hit her G spot, hearing her excited, unheld cries at the contact, his hardness hitting her soft wetness again and again.

He bit gently into her skin, feeling her hands wander wildly across his muscled body, grasping his buttocks now as he sucked her skin, his impression leaving a very clear mark on her fleshy mound.

"Yes, Zac…" Edita moaned again as she ground against him, her fluid making them both damp and he squeezed his buttock muscles against her fingers as she tickled him there with her probing hands.

He leaned forward, pushing her farther back into the bed, grazing his lips against her ear. "I'm not going to stop until you beg me" he promised dangerously in her ear, flicking his tongue out and letting it taste her, slipping his hands from the tight grip on her waist to brush his thumbs up under her breasts, one now marked with his teeth.

"Don't stop" she responded breathily.

His thumbs brushed over the hard peaks of her nipples and as she continued to meet his heavy, insatiable grinding hip thrusts and he swept his hands down her sweat-dampened body to scoop his large hands under her rounded backside, lifting her into another position that furthered her pleasure and the depth at which he plunged into her.

Edita's hands curled around his taut arms as she twisted her body against the over-whelming pleasure of their spontaneous joining.

"Take me, Zac…" she begged and he felt his whole body go rigid at her words, fighting with himself to stop the release his body so desperately wanted.

"Let it go, Zac" she murmured.

"You don't want me to stop" he ground out, his hips slowing and staccato at his obvious pain from holding back.

"Let go" she demanded again and he let his last, long stroke pierce her as he filled her completely, her face contorting in pain at the stretch of her skin to his enlarged member.

He felt his seed release and pump into his condom, his body tight and buzzing with the aftermath of what he had just experienced.

Aching, resting between her thighs with his head dipped, forehead laying against her shoulder, Zac felt her hands move across his sweat-slickened back, moving up to run into his damp, now curling hair, the bed beneath them also damp from drying their sweaty bodies.

"Oh, Zac, you don't think I'm done with you yet do you?" she purred in her accent as her small hands rested on his chest and he pulled his head up to squint at her.

"You want more of me?" he curled his lips up in a salacious manner

"I want all of you" she confirmed, letting him disconnect from her body, leaving her skin humming with satisfaction.

Zac lay back on the bed from having levered from her warm, curvy body, eyeing her peaking breasts as he flicked his eyes sideways.

He felt his body quiver with anticipation as she leaned across him, her hair dripping onto his chest.

"Be gentle with me" he joked, wondering if she was going to allow him a little longer to recover from the intensity of their very fierce love-making.

He swiped his brow with the back of his hand, feeling her fingers tracing after his, moving his fringe.

Edita brushed her lips against his throat, up over his sensitive ear shell and ran her hands into his hair as she straddled him, moving her mouth in such a way he didn't know where to expect her soft lips next. Wherever they touched his skin, an exciting burning, tingling sensation began and soon he was zinging alive at the barely- there teasing she administered.

A soft, damp kiss was placed against his throat and followed by another, culminating in a French kiss at his neck, a spot so aware with his nerve endings crying for attention; his hardness came almost instantly, the blood flooding back to his groin at her suggestive kisses.

She might be kissing his neck but her mouth and tongue were wet and warm and his mind went into overdrive at the images it placed there of her mouth kissing him like that in a different place.

Stretching across his body as she straddled him, he curled his hands up over her curved hips, sliding his hand into her small waist and brushing his thumbs up her ribs with a soft, light caress that made her shiver.

He leaned up on his arm, forcing her to pull back as he cupped his hand and took her chin to kiss her, effectively sitting her in his lap as he came upright and propped his knees to support her buttocks. Stroking her damp hair away from her face, he brushed his hands down her naked body, hitting her budding nipples with his delicate touch, his knuckles puckering the sensitive skin there, leading his mouth to mend the painful pleasure his hands had begun.

Wrapping his fingers back around her waist, he led them toward her back, hearing her moans begin as she gripped the back of his head in order to bring his swirling tongue closer and more heavily against her breast.

One by one, he appreciated them, letting his hands roam her figure, one hand falling between them as he pursued her damp, hot folds with his fingers, reaching his destination and creating some interesting sounds from her throat that had him biting playfully at her neck once more, his answering groans just as throaty and desire-ridden as hers.

He dipped his fingers in and out of her gently, pressing his thumb against her nub, feeling her slicken with her heightened desire, feeling her begin to rock her hips against his touch.

Kissing her breast, up to her neck and finally taking her lips again, he relished the feel of her hands casting upon his tightly muscled shoulders.

"Zac…" she begged and he liked the way she panted his name like that, so urgent to have him fill her once more.

Taking her backside into his hands, he lifted her away as he applied another condom and he brought her back toward his lap, closing his eyes against the sweet hotness that surrounded him and replaced his needy ache with something far more dark and intense.

Edita paused from her natural urge to ride him, writhing against the feel of him inside of her and she watched with unhidden desire, licking her swollen lips as she began to move against him again and this time he tightened his hands around her waist as she rocked against him.

Zac briefly wondered if she did this on every shoot- seduced the male lead and gave him the night of his life in bed. All he knew was that the feel of her body against his was enough to have him come undone with a mere buck of her rounded hips and as much as he tried to hold back from the overwhelming urge to release his pent-up desire, he just couldn't help himself as he clutched at her hips, driving into her from his awkward position, not liking that he wasn't in control this time.

Edita lifted her arms above her head and brought her hair up, allowing him complete freedom to kiss and stroke her naked body as she continued to rock in his lap with frequent satisfied noises. When she reached down to touch her clitoris, he followed her hand, gently touching over her own finger to feel how she liked to stimulate herself and he copied her pattern, allowing her hands to fall against his chest and appreciate his muscled torso as he continued to press against her sensitivity, feeling her clenching him every time a wave of desire overwhelmed her and he could feel her coming closer and closer to the edge of her climax as she grabbed at his shoulders, leaning back against his knees as she protested against the shuddering of her body.

Zac took a gentle hold of her breasts as he thrust into her a few more times until his own control breached and he filled the condom once more, panting heavily as Edita lay spent before him, balanced on his thighs.

"Oh man…" he sighed gently, his energy sapped by the amazingly sexy woman in his lap.

"I guess I was wrong about your boyish looks…" she tilted her head as they separated, Edita climbing from him and laying next to him on the bed as he rid his protection and lay on his side, looping a loose arm across her waist as he lay his head down, tiredness washing over him quickly.

"I'm not a boy" he husked moodily, closing his eyes and pouting his lips sulkily.

"No, you are definitely all man, Zac" Edita agreed as he felt sleep overtake him, curling into her soft body, her scent drifting into his senses as he breathed in.

---

Opening his eyes, Zac knew that it was unlikely Edita would still be laying next to his body.

As he sat up, he realised his suspicion was right and he looked around the room with a sleepy squint as he brushed the heel of his hand against his eye, rubbing lightly, stretching his fingers to cast his fringe back from his eyes.

He pressed his lips together, seeing no trace of Edita's belongings either and he realised she had run out on him. She had given him the best night of his life, and vanished into thin air.

He didn't know if he felt relieved that he didn't have to face that awkward morning-after conversation, or a little disappointed that he wouldn't get a repeat performance of the previous night's sizzling sex.

Either way, a satisfied smile spread across his face as his body ached deliciously on stretching and he rolled from the bed to take his shower, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck as a bemused smile twisted his lips, wondering if last night hadn't all been a dream.

Now all he had to do was explain to Vanessa what happened at the shoot without letting on about his night of passion…


	5. Wedding Day

**Hello everyone.**

**Now that I have tidied up my page I feel like I can post a new story!**

**I would just like to say there is a sequel to Zac & Edita which is called Zac & Vanessa. And it really was just a story, I don't for one minute think Zac would cheat either!**

**Please post a review as usual- I only got 6 last time and I am holding back until I see some proper love!**

**Lol**

**Ang**

The challenge: Write a Troyella Wedding Day Story

Set By: Amy

**Wedding Day**

Troy bit his lower lip nervously as his dad poked the red rose bud through his black suit lapel and he felt sweat bead on his upper lip at the thought of what lay ahead.

Marrying Gabi had to be the only thing in his life he had eve wanted so badly, but right now, his legs were quivering and his imagination was rousing nightmare images of everyone staring at him at the front of the church as he waited for Gabi to appear. He didn't doubt her, but his worst fear was that she would change her mind and leave him stranded.

He fidgeted impatiently, causing Jack to press his lips together and eye his son with an affectionate smile.

"You're not nervous are you?" his dad joked, gripping his shoulder gently as he met his eyes and Jack's eyes mirrored Troy's in their blue intensity.

"I don't know if I can do it, dad" Troy said honestly as his face went pale and he felt light headed.

"Whoa, sit down, son." His dad said with good humour, recognizing his look of panic and remembering his own wedding day nerves.

Troy sat and pressed his fingers against his forehead as he leaned over his knees, taking some shallow breaths.

Jack rubbed his back as he watched his son with concern. "You wanna talk about it?" Jack suggested.

"I need to see Gabi" Troy said suddenly, getting up.

"Oh, no, that's not a good idea, she'll be in her dress by now" Jack commented.

"I don't care; I need to speak to her." He said determinedly "She always makes me feel better" he added and Jack smiled at him, knowing this were true.

When Troy had told him he was proposing to Gabi, he couldn't have been happier, he knew the pair of them belonged together and it was just a matter of time before they took this last step.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you…" Jack sighed as he watched Troy head for the door, his shoulders hunched tensely.

--

Gabi pressed her hands down the bodice of her lace gown, admiring the beautiful dress and feeling her hot, flushed cheeks with the back of her hands, hoping she would calm down a little before she walked the aisle or she might pass out from the excitement of it all.

A soft knock sounded on the door and she watched as her head bridesmaid, Taylor opened it, glimpsing Troy and she gasped in shock, dashing to hide behind the mirror in which she was admiring herself.

"Troy, no!" she called softly, shocked at his visit.

Taylor smiled at him "She's in her dress, it's bad luck you know"

"Can I speak to my fiancée?" he asked sheepishly and Taylor looked between them, seeing Gabi bite her lower lip and knowing she was worried that Troy would have second thoughts about the wedding. It's all she had kept saying to her on the trip over. That and 'Why did I wait until my wedding night to have sex?' which Taylor had giggled at.

'Because you love him and you want him to be your first?' she had suggested and Gabi had looked so panicked that Taylor wondered briefly if she might also get cold feet and call the whole thing off.

"Gabi?" Taylor checked and Gabi nodded as Troy came in, looking gorgeous in his black suit, his normally messy hair tidy and slicked back. He rubbed his hands together and then lifted one to rub the back of his neck, indicating to Gabi that he was nervous, too.

"Troy, please close your eyes or something, you can't see the dress" she urged gently.

Troy closed his eyes as he stood, wobbling his leg as he bounced his foot on the floor to use up his nervous energy.

He pressed his lips together and wetted them as he did so with his tongue. "How are you feeling?" he checked with a dry throat, his eyes still closed and making him even more aware of his nerves as he couldn't look into her soothing brown eyes.

The image in his head was of her uplifted dark hair, curly tendrils falling seductively, her eyes made up and her cheeks stained red. His body ached at the virginal, innocent picture she portrayed and they had enjoyed many nights of gentle foreplay but he couldn't wait to finally make love with her, the knowledge that she was only ever his making him hard already.

He felt her hands slip into his and he almost opened his eyes but he took a gentle sigh, her touch calming his frantically beating heart.

"You don't want to marry me do you?" she asked fearfully and his breath caught in his throat, both at her hurt tone and at her ability to read him so well.

He opened one eye and she quickly placed her finger over it, forcing it closed again.

"Of course I do, my god Gabi, I love you more than anything…" he said emphatically. "I just…I just get nervous in crowds…I just want it to be me and you" he explained gently.

He heard her sigh and his heart felt heavy. "All these weeks, all this planning…and now you tell me this isn't what you wanted for our wedding?" she wondered.

He licked his lips "Please can I open my eyes?" he begged and Gabi sighed again, gripping his hands tighter and he moved to wrap his arms around her shoulders, taking her small body into his, casting his eyes down the back of the white bodice of her dress that was tied with ribbon, leading to a beautiful skirt.

"I love you" he repeated.

"I don't know what you want me to say, Troy" she answered and he knew then that she was crying because she sobbed quietly and he felt a dirty great kick in his tummy for upsetting her on the biggest day of her life.

"Oh, fuck" he swore softly, pulling her tightly to him "I'm such a bastard" he accused of himself.

"I just want to be your wife, Troy. I just want you to be happy" she sobbed, hiccupping and he ached to take back his words, to lose this nervousness he felt.

"Why don't we elope?" he suggested quickly and she pulled back, pressing her lips together to almost biting point.

"What?" she questioned softly, thinking maybe all the wedding nerves had caused him to lose the plot.

"You know, run away- get married with strangers as witnesses…" he encouraged.

"Wait, what about everyone out there?" she wondered briefly.

He shrugged "They'll understand, anyway who cares? I love you and I want to marry you, I just don't know that I can face that crowd" he admitted.

"You don't want everyone to see us get married?" she asked forlornly, still not sure his words were true.

"I like the idea of sneaking out and doing something naughty" he grinned, leaning his hips into hers.

Gabi met his twinkly gaze and felt her tummy tighten with familiar attraction, knowing his idea to elope was growing on her by the second. It just seemed so spontaneous, so romantic and no-one would expect them to run out of their own wedding.

She giggled, licking her lips, reaching up to kiss him. "Ok, Troy Bolton, let's go elope" she agreed.

Troy smiled back, stepping back to appreciate her dress fully, his eyes clinging to her small waist and then moving up to her bust which was enhanced by the bodice top. "You look more than beautiful" he complimented.

Gabi smiled becomingly "Thank you. You look pretty handsome yourself" she replied.

"Let's get out of here" he grinned his film-star smile and grabbed her hand, Gabi taking a handful of her dress to follow him, both of them escaping quickly from the church.

"Troy!" his dad called just as they made their way to the gate and he stopped, sighing. He turned slowly, putting his finger to his lips and winking at his dad, tugging Gabi away after his dad grinned and smiled back, allowing them to leave their wedding and their 200 guests behind.

--

"Oh my gosh, Troy" Gabi stood, shocked at the sight before her as he brought her out of the car and onto the high hilltop just outside of the Albuquerque boundaries, the beautiful blue sky stretching out above them, a gentle breeze blowing and the sun hovering behind the light clouds, casting stripy rays of light across the dry ground.

A minister stood at the top of the hill along with two witnesses, ready for the couple to join them.

"When did you…?" she breathed, taking in the simple scene, seeing the beautiful bouquet the lady witness held and she walked up, taking it and peering up at him, her eyes watering at his gesture. The white roses were perfect and simple and their sweet smell drifted into her senses.

"I hoped you would come round to my idea of a quiet wedding" he shrugged, brushing her cheek with his knuckles and she leaned up to kiss him, blushing as she remembered they were being watched.

She twined her fingers with his, standing before the minister, waiting for him to start the ceremony.

The minister went through some traditional prose before turning to Troy. "I believe Troy has written his own vows, if you would like to read them now?" he asked and Troy nodded, facing Gabi, taking both of her hands as he stared deep into her brown eyes, searching her soul.

"I have waited a long time to find someone who means everything to me, someone who can look past my faults and see me for what I am and still love me. The day you agreed to be my wife was the best day of my life" Troy declared, causing Gabi to tear up and she swallowed heavily.

"I ruined your perfect wedding day to bring you here and tell you that we don't need to tell anyone else how much we love each other, because I will love you until the day I die, I promise you that" he said passionately, his own tears threatening as he pulled out a ring from his pocket and brought it to her finger with a shaky hand.

He watched as her eyes went wide and Gabi admired the beauty of the ring he had chosen for her, clutching his fingers after he had placed the ring on her finger and biting her lip at trying not to kiss him.

"It's beautiful" she whispered.

"Gabi, would you like to say your own vows?" the minister asked and she nodded, reaching up to stroke Troy's slicked hair.

"I'm so grateful for everything you've brought me Troy" she said gently "You know how much you mean to me and if you don't, then know that you are my everything. My heart, my soul, my best friend" she smiled "I'm glad you ruined our wedding day" she added with a lip curl "Because I wouldn't change this moment for the world" she said, tears now streaming down her face where he brushed his thumb to dry them, leaning forward to kiss her nose briefly.

The minister asked Troy to kiss his bride and he took great pleasure in framing her face, nuzzling her nose to tip her face and finally connecting his lips with hers, the strong, protective, powerful feelings of his love for her seeping from his body and pouring into her mouth through his claiming kiss.

Gabi wrapped her arms around his neck and submitted herself to his strong arms, the gentle cough from next to them reminding her they had to finish up the ceremony before she could indulge in any more of his kisses.

"Ready for our honeymoon Mrs. Bolton?" he asked, touching her forehead with his.

Gabi smiled happily at him "Absolutely" she answered, taking his hand as he led her from the hill and back into his car, driving them home to collect their luggage before heading to the airport in a taxi, their friends and family forgotten as they remained wrapped up in each other.

--

"Oh wow…" Gabi gasped again as they came into their honeymoon suite, the room being everything she had dreamed of.

A bottle of Champagne was in a bucket of ice on the side and the bed was covered in red rose petals, which she drifted towards and touched softly as Troy carried in their bags and laid them in the doorway, moving behind Gabi and encircling her waist with his arms.

"Mmm" he snuggled her body tightly, Gabi resting her hands on top of his at her waist.

"Wow, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton" she said, awed. "Do you think our parents will be really angry?" she wondered suddenly.

"Honey, you've been worrying about it on the flight here, stop worrying now and enjoy yourself…" he encouraged lightly.

"Maybe I should call her, just to make sure…" she began, turning from his arms nervously and he caught her before she could move from him, trapping her into his body with his muscled arms, tipping his head down so his hair brushed hers, murmuring to her.

"Later…" he said simply, his words making her knees weak, knowing what was coming next but she was also trying to put the moment off. She might know how his naked body looked and felt, how his hands brought her skin alive with such acute pleasure, but she still didn't know quite what to expect when she gave herself to him completely.

His lips were resting at her forehead as he kissed her gently there, and then dipped to kiss her mouth.

"Is everything ok?" he questioned gently.

Gabi placed her hands meekly on his firm chest, her palms itching to move across his muscled torso.

"I'm afraid" she admitted with a small voice that made his gut constrict and he cuddled her, bear hugging her to his warm body where she linked her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest, bringing out every protective urge in his body.

"Tonight doesn't have to be about anything but us, Gabi." He soothed, wondering if she felt like she had to take this step with him just because they were married now.

He'd been patient for three years, a little while longer wouldn't do any harm and he didn't want her first time to be ruined because she felt obliged to make love with him.

He dropped a kiss onto her head, her curly dark hair falling from the arrangement she'd had it in for the wedding.

"Come here" he said softly, bending to take her into his arms and lifting her from the floor and Gabi curled submissively into his arms, tucking her head into his throat.

He gently lay her on the bed and smoothed away the petals, lifting some into his hand and scattering them across her lap. She had changed into a simple white cotton dress and she kicked off her shoes, leaving her legs bare.

Troy waited for her to rest onto his body and he began to unpick her hair, letting it fall down around her shoulders, brushing his fingers through it lightly to relax her and loosen the knots gently.

"Wait right there" he said, shifting from his spot on the bed, retrieving some peppermint lotion from his bag and climbing back onto the bed, sitting at her feet where he crossed his legs and took her calves into his gentle hands, squeezing the lotion and warming it before beginning the foot massage that he had done so many times, it was like second nature to him.

Gabi watched him with wonder and felt desire tingling through her veins at his oh-so-sweet gesture.

"Troy…" she began hesitantly and he flicked his lethal blue-grey eyes to hers, his dark lashes framing them beautifully and turning her tummy excitedly at his look.

"Don't say anything" he grinned, knowing that she was about to start worrying again.

"It's not that I don't want to…you know…make love with you…" she explained.

"Ah-ah-ah" he shook his head "You're not listening to me" he teased.

She pouted for a moment and sulked, frowning briefly until she felt his thumb hit the pad of her foot, relieving a tight knot there and she sighed, leaning back into the pillows, letting her body relax and giving up her leg to Troy's touch, which began as a firm foot massage and slowly turned into sensual, circling brushes up her calves.

"Oh…" she moaned in surprise as he brought her foot arch into his lap, her toes curling at his arousal and gripping against his bulge delicately.

His seductive smile told her he liked the sensation and she gently flexed her foot to please him as he reached further up her leg, running the heel of his palm up her outer thigh.

He shifted, parting her legs ever so gently as he knelt and brushed his lips up the sensitive skin of her inner knee, his thumbs gently lifting her dress as he went and he placed kisses at the inside of her thigh which she arched her body to, casting out a needful noise from her throat.

Troy continued his slow attack on her body, now brushing his thumbs up from her waist, smoothing over her hard nipples which strained against the cotton of her dress and he placed his mouth against the material, just the insinuation of his action making her ache with sweet longing between her thighs.

"Troy…" Gabi half moaned, half gasped at his hot mouth and he leaned up to kiss her mouth, his strong tongue tangling with hers as he breathed heavily, struggling for air.

Gabi clutched the back of his head as his tongue plunged into her mouth with insistence and she lifted her body, rubbing her hips against his, grazing his arousal and loving the sensation it brought through her clothes.

His hands cupped her face as he kissed her jaw then gently down her chest, dipping between her breasts and licking his tongue out there, then she felt him move down again, his hands appreciating her thighs as he slowly stroked there, cupping and palming until she struggled on the bed as he began to kiss again there.

She reached down for the skirt of her dress and pulled it up, lifting the whole garment from her body and leaving her in her panties which Troy watched with straining breaths, eyeing her nipples as he remained lower on the bed.

His blue, desire-dark eyes flicked to hers "You have to trust me, okay?" he asked softly and she nodded a little, biting her lip, wondering what he meant.

He dropped a kiss on her inner thigh then blew on the skin, the contrast of sensations driving her out of her mind.

Gently his hands peeled her underwear off and she reached for him, only getting handfuls of his hair as he remained between her thighs, now nipping so gently at her sensitive skin and she was fighting for him to just touch her already, touch her where she squirmed inside, where she felt so hot and achy and squeezed her muscles to try and bring some kind of relief.

Troy trailed his fingertips up the inner side of her thigh, gently parting her with his tender touch, waiting for her reaction and feeling her tense briefly, her hands still reaching for him as he lay before her.

Eventually she gave up trying to reach him and grabbed at the cushion behind her and he continued his foreplay.

Gabi felt Troy's tongue sweep against her skin, then further into her intimacy, flicking deep into her most sensitive part and she had never felt the hot, wet strokes he was pleasing her with now. Her heart hammered in her chest as she writhed and arched, her moans coming out strangled, desperate for more and she lifted her hips off the bed.

Troy knelt, taking her hips to steady her as he focused his tongue inside of her, pressing one gentle thumb against her clitoris as he heard another cry rip from her lips at the pleasure he was affording her.

His head was between her thighs as she tensed against the overwhelming rain of tingling electricity across her body. Gabi gripped the bed sheet beneath her and gasped with her eyes widening open as his thumb brought a sparkling shudder from her as his tongue drove deeper inside and she could feel a soft, ebbing throb building from somewhere in her core, spreading across her whole body with waves upon waves of liquid heat, followed by freshening coolness in equal measures.

Bucking against his hand as he dipped his fingers into her, he climbed up the bed quickly to kiss her and Gabi tasted her own liquid on his tongue and moaned into his mouth which was hot and hard on hers, like his straining arousal was against her thigh. His fingers slid in and out of her slickness, bringing her ever closer to the edge of her climax.

It was his insistent thumb against her nub that began the heady, starry sparkles in front of her eyes and her whole body washed over with a feeling so intense, she felt like she was being turned inside out and she was no longer in control of her senses.

The shuddering of her body precipitated the convulsing of her intimate muscles against his palm and Troy happily watched her with awe as her face screwed up in ultimate pleasure from his touch and she cried satisfied sounds that had him stiff and aching for his own release.

"Troy…"she begged softly as she came down from her high, her breathing slowing and her body relaxing back into the bed.

He gently slipped his fingers from her body, looking deeply into her drowning brown eyes as he kissed her forehead tenderly, scooping his arms around her and holding her within their tight casing as he lay, still dressed, next to her.

"Shh" he murmured against her forehead, cuddling her tightly, shifting against his uncomfortable bulge.

"But…" she began.

"I said shh" he repeated with a warm smile and she felt his lips curl against her skin "Just let me hold my beautiful wife" he insisted and she felt tears slip from her eyes at his words.

She shifted gently, placing her hands against his chest as well as her cheek. "I love you, Troy" she said softly, sighing as she closed her eyes.

"I love you too, Mrs. Bolton" he returned, cradling the most precious thing to him in his arms, wanting to stay like this forever.


	6. Zac & Vanessa

**I would just like to say I had no idea my Zac and Edita story would create such a reaction! I am pleased though that it moved people enough to review, even if you didn't particularly enjoy it.**

**This is the first Zac /V story I have done so I hope you like it.**

**I am going to start posting my new long story next, 'A Different Affair'.**

**Ang**

The challenge: Sequel to Zac and Edita

Set By: Kingdomainia

**Zac & Vanessa**

"So how did the shoot go?" Vanessa asked with a nonchalant look that Zac knew could be hiding something else.

"Ah, it went fine. The photographer took some shots of the model naked, you should probably know about that…" he trailed off, hiding his eyes as he cast them down and he came into Vanessa's kitchen fully, dropping his car keys on the side, heading toward her with a slow, hesitant walk, his feet pointing inwards at his awkwardness.

"I saw pictures of you going to a hotel last night" Vanessa said quietly as she leaned back on the counter against her hands and Zac's eyes lifted to hers quickly, gauging her reaction.

"Look, V…" he began, stepping forward.

She pursed her lips, flicking her brown eyes up to his and he didn't see hurt there, he saw desire.

"Did you do as I asked?" she arched a brow.

He sighed and uncomfortably twisted his body against the feeling of another woman's hands on him as he remembered with great clarity the intensity of his night with Edita.

"Yes" he answered honestly, wondering if her expression would change.

It might have been her idea that he go and have sex with the model but he couldn't help feeling she would turn jealous on him at some point.

Even the thought of her sharing her body with another man had him tense with possessiveness which is why he couldn't understand why she asked him to do it anyway.

But she seemed to be getting some kind of thrill from the idea because the feline grin that spread across her face showed him how much she wanted him and how much his illicit affair was turning her on.

"But you stayed the night." She added with a little press of her lips together. "We agreed you wouldn't stay the night…" she added and he closed his eyes, drooping his body against trying to explain that away.

He hadn't exactly planned on Edita going for a second round and completely rinsing his energy levels.

"Did she wear you out?" she wondered lightly.

Zac's blue eyes squinted at his girlfriend, wondering what she wanted him to say here.

He shrugged, just wishing she would let him kiss her because her lips were pouting so temptingly and he had missed her small, curvy body pressing into his with familiarity. They were like two parts of a puzzle and he wanted to fit right into her again.

"Oh, Zaccy, what did she do to you?" she wondered as she pushed herself from her perch and padded toward him, her bare feet making their height difference more pronounced.

His eyes lazily stroked down her pyjama'd form, the pink, flowered design suiting her exotic looks.

Her hands reached his neck and she entwined her fingers in his long hair there as she considered him. His heart beat erratically as he tried to second guess what she would do but at the same time his body was tensing and humming with expectation. Her body this close to his did not usually go without some form of foreplay.

"Was she good?" she wondered bravely, throwing him for six with her vamp-like mood.

He snaked his arms around her waist, rocking his hips against hers and imprinting his arousal into her.

"No way near as good as you, babe" he smiled slowly, wondering if he was allowed to because he was still waiting for her to flip out.

"But she's a beautiful model…" she said as he leaned in to kiss her and her words stopped him.

"I don't care" he growled, tightening his arms across her back, pressing her breasts into his chest, stealing a kiss at her neck which forced her hands from his hair to brace his bulging arms against the attack.

"Show me what you did" she instructed gently, her eyes flicking over his face and he frowned.

"What?" he questioned, his breath whooshing out.

She leaned up on her tiptoes, taking his hands and placing them on her deliciously curvy hips, reaching her lips to his ear.

"Show me" she repeated and his breath stuck in his lungs at her words.

He didn't know how he could show her, he was so afraid she'd be upset; tortured even by his betrayal but it had been her idea and she certainly seemed to be enjoying this moment.

The only problem was, with her sweet perfume drifting into his senses and her warm, small body entwining with his, he couldn't remember a hell of a lot about Edita, besides it being the hottest, most sinful sex he had ever had.

He couldn't re-enact that with Vanessa because she was his girlfriend and he loved her with his entire soul.

His hands drifted gently over her curves as he sought her mouth and she kept her lips just out of reach, finally making him nuzzle her nose and grip her neck in his hand to trap her mouth beneath his as their lips met and his whole body just took on a life of it's own in reaction to the feel of her soft lips on his.

Vanessa squirmed in his arms and he pulled her tighter into his body, spreading his thighs so she could rest into the space snugly, his hard groin receiving the soft pressure it ached for as she pressed against him there, silently begging for him.

"I hope you didn't kiss her like this…" Vanessa panted as she ripped her mouth from Zac's.

"I didn't…oh god V, what you do to me…" he murmured, leaning to kiss her again, his tight arms holding her so close, it was any wonder they hadn't fused together from the heat between them.

"Kiss me like you kissed her" she demanded.

His blue eyes deepened at the thought of the basic, instinctive sex he had enjoyed with the model and he pressed his lips to his girlfriends again, harder, more demanding and she moaned in response.

He backed her up, just as he had with Edita, pressing his hand out to feel the wall before they hit it and he rolled her against it as he let his body press her against the cold, hard surface.

"You were like this with her?" she questioned softly as his eyes lit up and he gently bit into the skin at her neck, running his hands up under her top, grazing her ribs with his strong fingers as he went.

He ripped the top from her body, laying his lips against the bared skin of her collarbone, working downwards, remembering the love bite he had left on Edita's breast. He gently kissed the curve of her breast, underside, then licked her nipple, watching it pucker in the cool air, resisting his need to suckle her there to bring her familiar cries of passion. Instead he bit into her soft skin, sucking and stretching the sensitive skin on the upper slope of her breast. He pressed his thumb against her other nipple with firm pressure as he continued his intimate kiss.

"Oh, Zac…" Vanessa groaned against the rough contact he applied and his whole body reacted hotly to her enjoyment of him. He twined his fingers in hers, lifting her hands above their heads, removing his lips from their suckered position and staring into her warm brown eyes as she panted.

"Show me how you loved her" she begged and he found his own groan escaping as he caught her in his arms and lifted her against his body, taking her into the downstairs den, laying her on the chaise lounge and creeping up her body, removing her pajama bottoms which revealed her naked state.

He stood and unbuckled his belt, finding Vanessa sitting up and standing to finish the job, removing his hands.

"She didn't even undress you?" she asked gently, leaning up to kiss his mouth, the pulse at his neck, then reaching down to kiss his belly where she had dropped his jeans and moved her hands under the hem of his top.

Letting her keen hands push down his boxers as he lay between her opened thighs, her body welcoming his like no other could.

"Pretend I'm her, Zac" Vanessa begged and he curled his head to rest against her shoulder.

"Do you know how hard that is? Do you know what you're asking me?" he panted, so attuned to her body and how she made him feel that he couldn't cast away their history and take her like he had taken Edita.

"Show me…" she pleaded again and he didn't wait any longer, he aligned his body with hers and thrust into her, with the same rough passion he had entered Edita and Vanessa gasped in the same surprised, delighted manner.

"Oh yes…" she whispered as he began his hard, grinding thrusts against her body, feeling her squeezing him and her hot tightness driving him crazy.

It didn't matter that he had done this the night before with another woman because Vanessa's pants and moans filled his head and erased any trace of anything else, her hands curling around his arms and up his biceps, reaching his hair to pull his head toward her.

He kissed her swollen mouth, his body moving with rhythm but roughly, starkly against her small, soft body.

He palmed her curvy waist, gripping her hips with a steady hold as she bucked against him, her arms rising above her head, fighting the sensations he was bringing her with his body.

She was so close to coming, he could feel her thighs tighten around him just as her intimacy did and he couldn't hold back from the inevitable release his body was straining for. She clamped her ankles together at his backside, bringing their union tighter and deeper, driving him over the edge of his restraint as he pumped his seed inside of her, holding her in his arms as they recovered, taking big breaths of air and clutching each other.

"That's how you made love with her?" Vanessa asked and Zac dipped his head to her shoulder once more, placing a soft kiss there, wishing she would stop asking him these questions.

He framed her beautiful face with his hands and thumbed her slanted cheeks gently, staring into her deep brown eyes.

"Does it matter?" he asked huskily, his hair flopping over his eyes as he shifted between her thighs, gently unlinking their bodies. "It's you I love" he added.

He placed another kiss on her collarbone. "It's you I think of when I sleep at night," another kiss, on her neck.

"It's you I think of when I wake up" he continued, kissing her jaw, reaching her mouth with two more gentle pecks.

Vanessa let Zac kiss her as she pressed her hands into his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles.

"I love you too, Zac." She replied softly, knowing he didn't understand why she had asked him to do what she had asked him to do, but loving the fact he had come back to her and made love to her the way he just had.

"Good. Now don't make me do that again" he teased with a growl, brushing her nose with his to access her mouth again, shifting his body into the warmth between her thighs, his arousal pressing against her entrance with insistence.

"I only ever want to love you, V" he promised and she arched, sighing as he slipped back into her, taking him deep into her hot slickness, biting her lip against the pleasure.

"I only ever want you to…" she assured him, laying back as his hands skimmed her skin and he loved her all over again.


	7. Limo

This is the Prequel to Zac & Edita….

Some people asked for this, no actually they begged for this lol.

I wasn't going to write it originally because I didn't want to justify Vanessa's reasons but I wrote this anyway as it came to me at midnight one night and it seemed a waste not to post.

I'm going to maybe do a little series of these ZV ones as and when I get ideas.

Please review, even if you didn't like it because it still means a lot to me.

**Please note I'm a huge ZV supporter and these are JUST STORIES- total fantasy and enjoy them for what they are.**

**Limo**

"There's a bit of a wait Mr. Efron." The driver relayed through the two-way communication between the cab of the limo and the back seat where Zac sat with Vanessa.

He sighed, the nervous jigging of his knee hitting high speed at the news. He always got insanely nervous before these awards ceremonies. It was all he needed to be kept waiting as well. His impatience was legendary.

"Zac, just relax. Stop jigging your leg." Vanessa begged as she took in her boyfriend's appearance, placing her hand on his knee in a calming gesture.

He was dressed in the smartest, sharpest black suit she had seen, his hair slicked back with gel, accentuating the blueness of his eyes because of the darker colour.

"I get so damn nervous." He berated himself, even Vanessa's small hand on his leg not distracting him for the minute.

"It's just you and me out there, don't worry about anything else." She encouraged soothingly. "Let's find something to distract you…" She suggested.

"You know there IS something we could do…" Zac hinted as he locked the partition between them and the driver.

"Zac…" Vanessa turned her eyes up, lifting her brow at him.

"What?! I can't help it if you wear those amazing dresses…" He teased in a warm treacled voice, looking down on their interlinked hands, brushing the tip of her index finger with his.

He eyed her cleavage, her gold coloured dress shaped into a steep V at the front, the short length of the skirt tickling her upper thighs as his gaze appreciated the rest of her legs.

"Every time we get in a limo…" She mused.

"It's my fantasy to make love with you in a limo." He almost sulked, giving her a hooded look where his blue eyes burned her with his desire.

Vanessa considered him then, knowing she had a few of her own fantasies she would like to indulge in, but afraid of how to approach them with him.

"Well…" She said, turning to him.

He smiled, his hand curling onto her knee, brushing down her calf as he leaned in to kiss her.

She stopped his mouth with a finger. Her hair had taken her two hours to perfect into its neat twist and she knew what he was like when he got caught up in the moment.

"My make up…" She warned.

He merely grinned, letting his hand travel back up the entire expanse of her leg to her thigh, sneaking under her skirt to reach her thong.

"Zac…" She complained as his lips found her neck, avoiding her made-up lips as much as he wanted to kiss her.

The familiar whoosh of desire hit her between the thighs as his tongue flicked at her neck, his fingers driving under her panties to meet her intimacy and she gasped at his directness.

"I want you, right now." He whispered, manoeuvring awkwardly in the back seat, trying to lift her entire dress from her hips with his spare hand as his fingers continued to fill her

Vanessa tipped her neck back, spreading her thighs, knowing as soon as he moved from his seat that he was kneeling between her thighs to finish his pleasure attack at her very core.

"Oh god, Zac…" She moaned as his tongue flicked into her, the feeling of his tongue firstly against her neck and then inside her, driving her wild.

Zac spread her thighs further with his firm hands, opening her to him entirely where he continued to taste her intimate juices, feeling her hands thread into his hair and urge him on.

He knew exactly what to do to please her. He knew exactly how to make her beg for him. And as he gently rolled his tongue over her nub, he knew he had her exactly where he wanted her.

Her moan was loud and pained but he continued his attention between her thighs, wanting her to remember this limo ride for the right reasons.

She grasped at him desperately and he knew she was close, now alternating his dexterous tongue between the dampness of her core and the firmness of her nub.

He applied his thumb there finally, letting his tongue drive into her, replacing what should be his hard, straining length as she rocked her orgasm against his mouth, now panting his name in absolute ecstasy.

Licking his lips, rising from her lap, he crept up her body, kissing her neck again, hovering as he remembered he couldn't kiss her mouth.

She opened her chocolate eyes to him, their darkness printing her desire plainly there. She pushed him back into his seat, hitching up her dress to straddle him.

"I want you to take me, now." She demanded.

"I thought you didn't want to do this…" He smiled a knowing smile.

"Oh, I have something I want you to do in return…" She flicked her brow up, unbuckling his belt quickly, taking his aching, stiff length into her hands.

"I just did…" He laughed, his laugh dying on his lips as she took her panties to one side and slid down his needful erection, encompassing him into her hot, slick body.

"Oh, V…" He complained, watching her pouted, full mouth smile triumphantly.

"You want me?" She asked breathily, leaning toward him, taking him deeper.

He moaned and leaned back, grabbing her fleshy backside.

"Oh, you bet…" He sweated, licking his upper lip.

"I want you to do something for me…" She led, rocking her hips, doing exactly what he liked as he drove into her, crashing her hips against his, leading her even though she was in is lap.

Her hands met his firm shoulders, bracing there as he grasped her hips and brought her ever rougher against himself, never quite finding what he was looking for as he drove deeper and faster, his face twisting in his urgency to have her.

"Promise you'll do it…" She whispered into his ear, holding back before he could reach his peak.

"I'll do anything for you baby…just please…" He begged, running his hands up her ribs, claiming her breasts beneath her dress. He leaned forward, using his palm to push the flesh upwards from the V of her neckline, taking it in his mouth as he felt his climax starting, knowing any minute now she would finish him.

And she did, she clenched him, tightened around him and brought his orgasm with spectacular precision as he rocked his seed into her, only able to clutch at her back, his absolute control given up to her commanding body.

His breaths were exhaling sharply as he blinked back to reality, seeing his girlfriend in his lap; smiling. She had gotten her own way.

She had seduced him into complying with her demand, whatever it may be.

He found his grin answering her sexy-vixen lip curl, not caring too much that she had gotten him once again. If he was able to have sex like that with her all over again, he'd be pretty happy to lie in front of a train for her.

"I wish I could kiss you." He mused as she pressed her small hands into his shirted chest.

"My hair and make-up is perfect, Efron." She said coolly. "Don't ruin it now." She added, climbing from his lap and re-arranging herself, just as he did the same, tucking himself in.

"So what is it?" He questioned curiously as he cast his arm around her shoulders and she kissed his cheek, rubbing away her lipstick afterwards.

"What's what?" She feigned innocence, her fingers spreading on his thigh.

"What do you want me to do for you?" He asked, amused at her pretend-innocence.

"Oh that…" She smiled to herself, wondering how he would take it.

"Well I have a fantasy too…" She began, flicking her eyes to his, their blueness striking in the dark cab. She brushed back his hair that she had messed earlier.

"Okay…" His brows drew together as he smiled bemusedly.

"I want you to have an affair." She broached, pressing her lips together, gripping his knee a little tighter.

She watched as his eyebrows drove upward on his forehead, his blue eyes staring into hers in shock.

"What?!" He asked like she was crazy.

"I have this fantasy about you making love to another woman and coming back to me…" She continued, wondering if he might think she were really strange.

"That's crazy." He discarded quickly. "You'd be jealous." He added self-confidently.

"What if I promised not to be? What if I promised it'd make sex even hotter for us?" She dangled that thought out there.

"How could it?" He asked, cupping her arm, knowing what they had experienced in the back of this limo was pretty damn hot enough already.

"Because you'd be doing this for me." She said and the limo driver buzzed through to them, cutting their conversation.

"We're outside." He conveyed succinctly and Zac looked to Vanessa. He removed his arm from her shoulder, standing to get out of the car, a loud barrel of screams sounding at his revelation.

He held out his hand for her, assisting her from the limo, waiting for her to come fully in front of him before he led her down the carpet, stopping for photographs in front of the crowded media. His grin was knowing as he thought about what they had been doing three minutes ago, glad the media around them were innocently unaware.

He leaned down to her, his nose brushing her skin as he whispered into her ear.

"I always keep my promises." He said, barely able to keep the smile from his face.

She turned, looking up into his face and he met her gaze, unflinching.

Her smile said it all and he knew he had given into her again but he also knew that he had a chance here, not only to please his beautiful girlfriend but to see what it felt like with someone else.

"You won't regret it." She promised, grasping his arm to show her gratitude.

He smiled to himself as he thought about a shoot he had in a couple of weeks. It was a fashion shoot; he knew there would be a female counterpart. He could almost bet himself that she would be attractive. And if she fell for his charms then he might be fulfilling Vanessa's fantasy- and maybe his own- quicker than he originally imagined.

He looked down at her, her petite height just reminding him how much he loved her and wanted to protect her.

He leaned down again. "I couldn't bear to see you with another man. Are you sure this is what you want?" He checked, telling her in his question that he wouldn't stand for her cheating on him; even though she was asking him to do so.

"I'm sure." She smiled again, turning to the cameras and posing her sexy ass off. He had to put his hand there, he couldn't resist.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you when I get you home." He threatened in a sexy promise.

"I think you'll find it's what I'm going to do to you…" She beamed, sending him a playful glance as they were directed toward the building, signalling the end of their flirtation. He watched Vanessa's hips wiggle tantalisingly as she led the way.

Zac followed with lifted brows and an amused smirk. "Well, who am I to argue?" he wondered aloud.

--


	8. Vampire

I thought I had posted this and it turns out I haven't…so….enjoy lol.

P.S. I have never written a Vampire story or seen Twilight so I'm sorry if it's not very good!!

I am just deciding which long story to post next I have a couple more Troyella one shots I might post one of those next.

The challenge: Zac is a Vampire

Set By: Rachel

Zac flicked the collar of his leather jacket up, his long, messy hair tickling the material as it overlapped. He ran a hand through his fringe, thinking he should probably get his hair cut soon; it was getting in his eyes again.

He hunched his body over, stalking the dark streets of LA and listening with super-sonic hearing to the sounds surrounding him. It was so quiet; he could hear the tiniest brush of wind against the trees.

He stalked toward the park, his muscled, taut body tensed against the thought of what he was about to do. His fringe flopped back into his face and he left it there, grateful for the disguise. He had high cheekbones and a sharp jaw that stood out to most, along with his bright blue eyes and this time of night he did not want to be noticed.

Even leaving his apartment came with its difficulties. Most nights Vanessa was there, curled up in his bed, next to his body and it wasn't easy explaining his disappearances.

He lifted his head as the wind blew gently again and brought a smell to him that most other human beings couldn't pick up.

One of fresh, warm blood.

--

Zac vanished into the shadows, sensing more than seeing the person heading through the park at this dangerous hour of the night. He briefly wondered why anyone would leave home after dark apart from the reasons he held but without people like this, he'd have a hard time keeping his urges under control.

Vanessa was already noticing the changes in him. She'd noticed his bulkier frame, his increased muscles and when they'd made love, she'd enjoyed it along with his more powerful, instinctive moves.

But she knew that gentle Zac was being replaced and he feared she might find out his secret and tell the world that the 'blue eyed boy' was actually an animal in disguise.

He stalked his prey expertly, pouncing at the right moment, listening with his sensitive ears and hearing nothing as his incisors lengthened and sharpened, allowing his easy access to the throat of the unsuspecting night-time walker.

The taste of blood was oh-so-good as he pierced the skin, his heart beating with fear and excitement and he lay his victim gently to the ground, vanishing from sight as he wiped his mouth and disappeared into the cloak of the night.

---

"Ah man, I'm so tired" Zac rubbed his face as he wandered into his kitchen and found Vanessa there, already awake and sitting at his breakfast bar with coffee and a book.

"Well you will go sleepwalking in the middle of the night" she chided gently and he looked at her with a furrowed brow.

"I did that again?" he questioned lightly, his heart pumping at a great speed at her mentioning his disappearance last night.

"Aw man…" he complained again, grabbing his aviators from the counter and putting them on.

"You're going to wear those indoors again?" she asked as she looked up from her book and cocked her head with a curled smile.

"What?" he asked back, yawning.

"You managed to get dressed while you were sleep walking" she lifted her brow and came toward him and he shot a look down his body, seeing his bare feet, his legs encased in his jeans that hung round his slim hips and he touched his hands to his body as if testing for material and he found none, just his bare chest.

"Wow, don't remember that" he mumbled, glad he wasn't still wearing his t-shirt or jacket in case there were blood stains on them.

Vanessa's hands wound around his waist and cupped his denim-clad backside.

"You look kinda sexy with stubble and shades" she smiled felinely.

"You definitely look sexy wandering around in my top and nothing else" he returned, cupping her face, leaning down to kiss her, tasting the coffee on her tongue as it flicked against his and he hugged her to him tightly as his blood warmed and his body responded to her temptation.

"Mmm, V, don't do this to me" he moaned, pulling away "You know I have that interview to do with Ellen. She ribs me something silly without me having a 'just been rolling in bed with my girlfriend' look about me" he teased.

"Well you will walk around looking sexy as hell" she murmured, running her hands down his chest toward his rock-hard abs.

"Mmm" he moaned again, leaning forward and lifting the tendrils of hair that escaped her loose bun, nibbling the skin behind her ear, licking his tongue out to hear her quick gasp. One that he never fed of hearing.

Her neck had to be his favourite part of her body, mostly because of the reaction it stirred when he kissed her there.

He brushed his finger down the back of her neck, not feeling her temporary tattoo, but knowing a small butterfly decorated her there.

She shivered at the sensual contact and flicked her liquid brown eyes up, licking her lips.

"Whose tempting who?" she asked.

"You. Me" he re-iterated briefly, unable to say more because her eyes had hypnotized him.

Vanessa pulled off the sunglasses and looked into his squinted blue eyes "You better go get some more sleep, baby. They'll think I kept you up all night" she murmured and kissed his lips briefly, leaving him in his kitchen, the cool air curling around his body where her warmth had escaped him and for the first time in a long time, he felt the urge to kiss her neck and pierce her smooth, clean skin.

He waited for his aroused body to recover, closing his eyes and turning back to his room where he fell face-first onto the bed, falling asleep as soon as he lay down.

---

Zac stirred in bed, the pale light from the street out side falling into his room and he knew the sun would be up soon but he still had time to go out for his night-time walk.

Vanessa murmured next to him as he moved from her body and he rolled over, away from her, feeling her arm loop around his waist.

"Don't go…" she begged softly and he felt his gut clench.

He couldn't pretend to be sleep walking when his body was thrumming so badly with awareness, her small fingers pressing against his tummy as she tried to hold him in bed.

"I have to" he whispered back, his rough voice scratching against his throat.

Vanessa leaned across and placed a kiss on his back, right where a dimple sat above his backside. He arched and moaned, feeling her lips trail up his spine as her hand followed the same path but up his torso, laying against his defined pecs as she reached his neck, brushing her lips across his ear and making his blood speed around his body with increased excitement at her desirable touch.

"V…" he husked, turning on the bed, pulling her against his body with his urgent need, spreading her thighs with his as he leaned into her and pushed against her core, bringing a moan from her at the pressure he laid there.

Her hands wound into his hair as he began to remove her pajama's deftly, with no regard to taking his time, his body so taut now and desperate for skin-to-skin contact.

Vanessa's lips met his in a fiery kiss and he thrust his tongue into her mouth insinuating how he wanted the thrust into her body and her cries were eaten by his mouth before they could escape but her could feel her tremble and writhe beneath him.

Nudging her knees further apart he rested between her thighs fully, lifting her hips with his large hands, the heat of them burning against her cooler skin. He stripped his boxers quickly, his urgency quickening with every look down her perfectly curved body.

"Zac" she called with passion, stretching for him as he slid his hard arousal down her thigh.

"How much baby?" he asked in husky whisper.

"Please" she begged with a strained moan.

He nibbled her ear, kissing her neck, feeling his urge become very basic and animalistic as he swiftly entered her, her deep, hot wetness taking the whole of him and encompassing him in a delicious blanket of tightness.

He pressed his teeth against her neck, fighting with himself to keep from biting her, but finding he couldn't hold back as he sucked her skin and marked her as his own.

Her carnal cry echoed into his soul and he knew then that she wanted to become a part of him; she wanted him to mark her again, in a much more lasting way.

As he thrust into her accepting body, his thighs driving him forcefully deeper and deeper within her, he felt his whole body tense as his teeth transformed, becoming piercing.

Vanessa writhed beneath him, thrashing her head and for one moment her perfect brown eyes focused on his, wide with understanding and dark with desire as he smiled at her, revealing his true nature.

He leaned into her, flicking his tongue against her neck as she whimpered submissively and he couldn't stop himself biting into her, hoping that he hadn't hurt her too much, licking up the blood as it spilled gently and he tasted the sweet, irresistible liquid against his tongue.

He stopped before he ruined her, feeling his climax build at her utter acceptance of him and she cried out against his body taking hers to the extreme.

"You knew?" he asked, shocked, throbbing, still in the aftermath of what had just happened.

"Sure, where do you think you got it from?" she asked back and he eyed her with surprise as she smiled, revealing her own sharp teeth to him.


	9. A Dangerous Game

**Please review!**

**A Dangerous Game**

Troy lifted Gabi onto the desk and leaned forward to rest her back on the hard surface as her hands clasped his neck for support. Her long, curly, dark hair fanned out behind her as she lay back.

His arousal pressed against her knicker-clad form and he stood, trousers round his ankles before her stretched body. His bare torso rippled with the strong muscles under his skin, his chest and shoulder muscles pronounced and his arms big and bulky as he leaned on the desk toward her.

"You have been a naughty girl, Miss. Montez," he rasped in her ear and Gabi shivered as the meaning of his words took on a life of their own, his hands streaming down her curvy sides as he clutched at her and she wriggled, dying to rid her underwear so he could complete his punishment.

She moaned as his large hands encompassed her small breasts, owning them, claiming them as his as he leaned over to suckle her nipples one at a time.

"Take me." She panted weakly, grasping at his wrists, locking her ankles at his buttocks, writhing under his tongue and shivering as his shaggy brown hair brushed her sensitized skin.

"Ask nicely." He whispered next to her ear, flicking his tongue out to tease the skin at her ear, gently nipping her neck.

"Please, Troy." She said this time as he peeled down her underwear, unlocking her feet from behind him and moving back between her legs as he flicked the tiny garment away and his dark, whirlpool blue eyes met her brown ones hungrily as he shuffled back between her thighs, lifting them with his strong hands.

He watched her laid out before him, his gaze flicking down her body as he gently nudged into her hot dampness and she groaned and bucked for more of him, and he finally sheathed himself in her heat. She was so tight against his entry that he cast his head back at the feeling of her surrounding him, loving her beautiful body as she clasped him intimately.

"I am a bad, bad girl." She agreed as she let out a pleasured sigh, her mouth curling into such an ecstatic grin he had to plunge into her again just to create another wanton noise from her mouth.

As Troy sank into her, over and over, his own moans driving her wild, Gabi squeezed him gently inside of her and he rocked heavily as he gripped her hips with reckless abandonment. She arched against him, her little body stretching for his larger, much larger one as he continued to stroke his hands down her curves, his fingers pressing into the small of her back with such tenderness that it juxtaposed against his urgent thrusts and when he did it, it brought her hips further up to him, giving him a deeper access and she felt smug as he did it again, knowing she could make him want her like this, knowing she could let him tease and control her body to fit his desire and knowing that any minute now, his hand would return to her tummy and his thumb would connect with her most sensitive part and she jolted at the contact, feeling him become more frantic as he neared his climax, her mind spinning with desire as his thumb brought her to orgasm as he shot his seed into her and she moaned his name out loud as she crashed into a galaxy of everlasting colours and stars.

Troy clutched her to him, panting, spent and Gabi smiled.

She just loved detention with Mr. Bolton.

---

Gabi swung her bag as she walked home from school with a smile on her face. Her mom wasn't home when she got in and she preferred it that way. Mrs. Montez couldn't understand why Gabi was having so many detentions and it was hard for her to explain it away when the only reason she was getting detention slips was to have her fix with Troy.

She smiled as she thought of him as Troy and not Mr. Bolton, though when he was Mr. Bolton he was twice as sexy because it felt so WRONG when she called him by that name when all she could think of in her mind was how he turned her into a wanton being with a mere flick of his lashes and no-one else knew that she secretly throbbed for him as she sat innocently chewing her pen in class.

Their latest encounter was not their first time of risking being caught in the act at school. But their sexual relationship was still fairly new. She could still remember the first time he had lain her over that desk, but much more gently, cradling her and taking his time, making slow thrusts and touching her all over to bring her skin zinging alive with awareness and heightened sensitivity. Since then, their love-making had become a little more urgent and definitely more furious, usually because they knew at any moment they could be sprung. It just added to the dangerous excitement of the encounter for Gabi.

She had never enjoyed school so much. And as her smile spread across her face, she thought confidently that she knew exactly how to get Troy hot and bothered and that was her favourite part of the day, thinking up ways to get him hard and turned on before they even began to strip their clothes.

She was under no illusions that their little fling was anything more. She knew that teacher-student relationships just were not built to last and she was mostly okay with that. She enjoyed getting a rise out of him- literally- but she also enjoyed his company. For the brief moments they weren't enjoying each other physically, he was actually surprisingly sensitive and had a good listening ear.

Gabi rolled from her perch on her bed and went into her closet, picking out her outfit for tomorrow. He had a PE class last thing so she could go and meet him in his 'office' at the boy's locker room. It would be the first time she had surprised him there, despite it being the setting for their first kiss. He didn't like the thought of her wandering around the boy's locker room in case one of the gym class found her there. But it wasn't getting caught that worried him, it was the thought she might fall into someone else's arms.

As wrong as their relationship was, he still made it clear that she belonged to him and it was that feeling that gripped her tummy as he brought her to ecstasy, more so than their physical joining.

Gabi knew she was attractive to the opposite sex. She knew pretty much all of the boys in her year fantasized about her and she only played up to it with her short skirts and dresses and long socks with heels. But she saved her body for one person and one person only. Her teacher.

----

Troy smiled as he heard two of the football team discussing Gabi as they changed at the end of practice. Even the mere mention of her name had his crotch swelling excitedly. He pretended to change something on the board he used to explain plays and strategy.

"You should ask her to the dance, she would say yes, you're the football captain." Joe was saying to Dean.

"I don't know, she doesn't put out, you know that don't you. That's kind of off-putting," he argued.

"So what dude? She might with you, you don't know that." Joe carried on.

Troy grinned to himself at their discussion. Gabriella Montez most certainly did put out he mused, just not to young, inexperienced idiots such as those in his class. His body sprang to life and ached as he envisaged the last time she had 'put out' and he bit his lip in bemusement at the strong reaction this young girl brought out in him.

He loved that she had this sexy but wholesome image to everyone around her and when they were alone together, she turned into some kind of vixen, mature way beyond her years and she had only developed under his hands, becoming more confident, more abandoned and he could still remember their first kiss right here in this locker room as she had walked around him, running her hands over his muscled and taught body before pulling him down to her by his tie and claiming his lips with hers, ruining his hair with her hands as she had cradled his head as she lost herself in their kiss.

And then she had walked away as if nothing had happened and he had been left blinking, in shock and his groin stiff and aching at the lack of satisfaction following that little teaser of what would come.

And despite them having several encounters since then, he still felt the same level of need and raw desire run through him at the thought of joining with her again.

He frowned as he heard water running from the shower room and he headed into the open plan shower, steam rising heavily from the hot jets of water that were blasting all along the wall.

He strutted over, still frowning hard as he came around the side of the partitioning wall and he stopped dead, eyebrows lifted as he watched Gabi soaping herself, completely naked and her curves glistening with the water as his mouth went dry at the sight.

She reached her hands high above her head to feel the water splashing down into her palms and pretended to catch sight of him.

Gabi opened her mouth in shock "Mr. Bolton! What are you doing here? I thought I was alone" she lied but he liked that she was pretending to have been caught unawares; it made his groin hot and achy in his instant reaction at the innocence she feigned.

His eyes dragged down her body, lingering on her nipples which seemed to harden under his stare, then dropping to her perfect stomach, dipping down her navel to her patch of curls and finally appreciating her shapely and strong thighs, which he knew only too well, would grip around him in her passion.

He wordlessly slid off his shoes then his socks.

"I do believe you shouldn't be in here Miss Montez." He husked, his blatant arousal bulging against his sweats which he didn't try to hide.

"But I'm dirty Mr. Bolton." She pursed her lips as his dangerous blue eyes flicked up to her brown ones and he all but ripped off his sports jacket and t-shirt, padding into the shower in his sweat pants and catching her into his heavily muscled arms as his mouth claimed hers and he lifted her against his body. Gabi instantly wrapped her arms around his neck, plunging her hands into his hair as they kissed under the force of the warm jets of water. He pushed her up against the back of the shower wall and she moaned involuntarily at the pressure it placed on her clitoris and she found her legs twining around his waist to hold her there as she rubbed deliciously against his protruding erection.

Troy buried his head into her shoulder and panted heavily, slipping off his trousers with his hands as he held her to the wall with his upper body and she was flicking her tongue against his ear as he tried to reach his boxers waist band and gave up, instead pulling his throbbing length from the opening of his shorts and gripping her waist as he re-arranged her in his arms, once again letting their lips mesh in a powerful frenzy.

Gabi bit her lip against a moan as he thrusted into her, their coupling so sudden and forceful that she felt a tiny flash of pain before the throbbing pleasure abounded her once more and Troy seemed to notice because he leaned his head down to kiss her breasts then, flicking his tongue acutely against her hard peaks, bringing that sweet, hot slickness between her thighs.

"I'm sorry." He apologized breathlessly, still remaining inside of her and not moving as he began kissing at her neck, gripping her back with his hands as he moved one hand in between them and drove one thumb into her curls where he met her nub and gently began to press against it, causing her to arch and grip him inside of her as the excruciating pleasure shot through her body like a blowtorch of blasting passion.

Gabi continued with her hands in his hair, letting him kiss her as he slowed his urgency and let his tongue flick into her mouth and she writhed now against him, begging for him to move inside of her and he let her hands move to grip his arms as he juggled her, pushing her back against the wall as he thrust deeper inside, his body straining at the overwhelming level of control he was about to let go of.

Gabi was ready for him as he began to drive into her, his strokes strong and bruising but oh god, she wanted to take him into her so deep, deeper and harder.

Troy closed his eyes against the tempting lure of her tightness as he continued to love her, letting her enjoyment overtake his as he watched her beautiful face glean over with bliss as he rocked against her with longer, deeper strokes.

He could tell she liked that, more than his short, punishing thrusts and he could feel his control slipping as her body began to tighten around him, signaling the start of her climax.

He'd never had a woman come like Gabi did and she was but just a girl but it was almost because everything was new to her that she reacted so strongly, like she couldn't get enough of him and this sensation she was experiencing. She shuddered and flexed against him, causing him to fill her with his seed as he climaxed in his own mind-blowing orgasm, panting heavily as he recovered from the intensity of his release.

Gabi's thighs relaxed around his hips and he held her waist as she unwrapped her ankles, sliding down his body as he leaned over and encompassed her in his arms but she didn't return his hug, she never did and his heart pounded painfully as he sighed and stroked her wet hair against her head, wishing she would for once, reciprocate his attempt at intimacy.

It didn't matter whether he spread her across his desk, or she rode him in the seat of his car, she never seemed to dwell on the hugging afterwards and he wondered why it bothered him. He was having hot sex with a young girl who was willing and toned to perfection and he was worrying about getting a post-sex cuddle.

Maybe he was getting sentimental in his old age, he mused as he released her.

"Come to mine for dinner?" He almost begged.

Gabi flicked her vulnerable brown eyes up at him and bit her lower lip. She was afraid of this becoming more than just a fling and Troy's attempts at making a relationship were frequent and insistent but she still tried to resist.

Although she was sensible enough to know that this wasn't going to go anywhere, she felt an increasingly large tug on her heart every time she had to say goodbye to him. It was just easier for her to cut off her feelings and her deep desire for a loving relationship and take what she knew she could get with him. It wasn't worth the heartache of getting attached only to be broken hearted when he finally saw sense and ended this fling. She had dug herself into this hole and she didn't know how to get out of it.

She considered Troy's offer as her conflicted mind fought. It's not like her mom would notice if she didn't come home for dinner. She wouldn't even be home herself until gone midnight; just like every other night.

"Okay." She agreed to Troy's request and moved from their stance in the shower, turning off the beams of water as she went.

---

Gabi curled her legs under her on Troy's couch as he handed her a plate of pasta and she smiled with delight as she studied it, closing her eyes happily as she tasted it.

"Mmm! Yummy" she smiled as he sat next to her, not looking like a teacher at all now that he had changed into soft jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Well at least you're easily impressed," he mused as he ate his own portion.

"I normally have to make my own dinner." She commented, knowing she didn't normally bother and she just snacked or went without depending how hungry she was.

"Well I'm glad to treat you then." He smiled at her, the unsaid words between them hanging like icicles that would surely drop and shatter around them at any given moment.

"Do you have a girlfriend or someone?" She asked shyly, thinking she was sure he must have a woman in his life. Whether it be a wife or a girlfriend that he came home to. Someone else who got to share his muscled body and amazing hands.

He looked to her, his thick eyebrows raised. "No, of course not." He said with a frown as though he was shocked she would think that. "Gabi, do you think I would…with you…if…?" He left a lot of words out of his sentence but she understood his intent and she could feel those unsaid words dangling dangerously closer to the edge, thinking this was why she didn't ever extend their relationship beyond what happened in school. It was far too dangerous ground to tread.

She shrugged easily, putting down her empty plate next to his on the table. "Maybe, I don't know." She admitted

Troy sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy fringe, taking it from dangling in his eyes to a messy upstanding arrangement.

She didn't let him speak, she leaned over, kneeling to cast one thigh across his lap, taking his face in her hands as she tilted her head to kiss him, her soft budded lips pressing into his then she kissed him with gentle insistence.

Troy framed her face with his hands as he gently responded, feeling his desire for her erupt sharply once more as she pressed into his lap and he couldn't resist her persuasion.

He rolled her onto the sofa, ridding her of her clothes a piece at a time and kissing her bare skin wherever he revealed it.

She clasped at his own clothes, pulling off his t-shirt and her hands went to his jeans zip, fiddling with the button until she managed to pop them open, pushing them down his legs as he kicked them off then lay between her thighs.

She kissed him, slowly, enjoying the feel of their tongues playing together, letting the sweet sensations of his touch wrap around her as she squirmed under him and he cradled her in his arms like he did the first time they made love, kissing down her body and before she knew what was happening, his mouth was at her entrance, his tongue flicking into her most secret part, pulling a shocked and desire-agonised noise from her mouth.

Troy groaned, his hands cupping her hips as he flicked his tongue again and Gabi felt the hot river run through her as she squeezed internally against the heady desire he roused within her with his tongue.

When he pressed against her nub with the tip of his tongue, his finger dipping inside her centre, she writhed uncontrollably; forcing his fingers deeper as he added another and she thought she would die if he didn't finish this tirade against her senses.

She realized with increasing awareness that he wasn't planning on making love to her. His hand continued to tease her; his fingers dipped in and out and his thumb brushed her clitoris as he climbed up her body to kiss her with tender care.

She wanted to tell him, you don't need to be gentle, I'm yours for the taking, but he seemed to know he had been a little heavy with her earlier and now he was making up for it. He bent his head to kiss her nipple, licking the hard tip, taking her to this unknown place that was somewhere between heaven and deep in her soul.

All she could feel was his fingers inside of her, leisurely loving her, tenderly taking her to that place where hot and cold met and collided with such great clarity she felt like she could see a rainbow inside her mind at the impact.

She didn't even know that she had orgasmed, twice over at the mercy of his hand as he lay atop her, smiling into her raptured face, kissing her lips and her jaw, even her nose as he marveled at her beauty.

---

Troy carried Gabi to his bedroom, feeling her nuzzling into his chest and tightening her arms around the back of his neck as her fingers played with his hair there and an unprecedented feeling curled into his tummy, causing him to clasp her tightly into his body as he carried her into his room and gently lay her on the bed.

He covered her naked body with his covers, kissing her hair as her eyelids drooped shut and he pulled on some pajama bottoms before rolling into bed next to her, spooning her from behind and she turned on the bed, cuddling into his body as her little arms went around his waist seeking comfort and he smiled softly as he gladly gave it, stroking her back as he murmured 'goodnight' into her hair.

---

Gabi knew something wasn't right when she got to the gates of school on Friday.

For two days after their sleepover, Gabi had avoided Troy to try and keep some kind of pretense up that what they had going was a secret.

Her friends were all muttering between themselves and she approached carefully, a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach as she wondered what had happened for them to all be gossiping.

"Hi guys." She greeted warmly.

"Hey have you heard Gabi?" Taylor asked her and she shook her head "Heard what?"

"Mr. Bolton's left." She shared and Gabi's eyes went wide.

"What?" She asked softly, panic hitting the back of her throat and making her want to cry and puke at the same time. He hadn't mentioned anything to her about leaving. Had he realized it was all a big mistake? Had they been found out and he'd been sacked?

"Yeah, apparently he walked out last night with all his stuff." Taylor explained and Gabi went deep into her own thoughts, wondering what had happened. She couldn't even call him because she didn't have his number. And all this time she had been trying so hard not to see this as anything more than a quick fling, just sex, when her heart was slowly breaking inside her chest and bleeding its dark depression throughout her soul.

He had left her. He had upped and left her without a word.

Gabi walked away from the gates as her mind span into its own world, her tears fuzzing her eyes as she made her way into her house again, collapsing into the hallway in a heap of sobbing, hysterical hurt. He was gone. For good. And she'd never told him how she truly felt. She'd barely let his arms hold her and held him in return. She taken the toe- curling sex and the lip burning kisses and she'd blocked out her need for so much more. And now it was too late.

She lay motionless on the cold hallway floor, just the beating of her heart pounding in her ears and her shallow breaths expelling against the wooden tiles as she closed her eyes and shut out the world.

A knock sounded on the door and it echoed down the hall as Gabi raised her head and slowly crawled up onto her hands, peeling herself from her chilling resting place to answer the door.

He stood like an apparition and she wasn't quite sure if it was him as the sun streamed in around him like he was an Angel from heaven.

Gabi threw her arms around his neck as her body latched onto his and he caught her in his arms, frowning at her action, then he felt dampness against his neck where her face was burrowed and he knew she was crying. He stroked her hair as she sobbed against him, her small, frail body held securely against his big, powerful one.

"Shh" he soothed in her ear "I'm here now"

---


	10. Office Hate

"Don't even think about speaking to me, Bolton." Gabi spat under her breath as she jammed her thumb into the 'black coffee' button on the automated drinks machine in front of her.

She didn't even need to turn round to know he was there. She could sense him without even seeing him. Mostly from his intoxicating aftershave that preceded him by about five paces and she cursed her insides as she dampened between her thighs as the smell accosted her.

"Who said I want to?" Troy returned with a warm voice, his lips curling upward but Gabi didn't see the tiny movement.

"You're so fucking glib! Can't you even pretend to care?" She wondered, finally turning toward her object of hate, squinting at him so that her chocolate eyes were guarded by her lush, black, sweeping lashes.

Troy cocked his head and considered the sexy Filipino in his immediate vision. Her long, curly, dark hair was pressed into an arrangement on top of her head but still fought loose, allowing him to trace the loose tendrils carefully with his sharp blue gaze. Her glasses sat perched on her nose, framing her incredible eyes that swirled several colours depending how mad she was and her small, lush lips were pursed, waiting for an answer to her unanswerable question.

He almost reached out and brushed his knuckles against her high cheekbone, the smooth skin there begging for his touch, but he reminded himself that his days of tender caresses with Gabriella Montez were well and truly over.

He only had himself to blame. He had managed to betray her whilst in the early stages of an office romance, so early that he hadn't even slept with her before he went and ruined everything.

The biggest promotion of the year had been offered to them all and he was not-so-subtly told by their immediate boss, Amy Diamond, that if he spent the night with her, the promotion was his. And who was he to resist such an offer?

But it had been at a price. A price he wasn't entirely sure he should have paid, but at the time, he hadn't thought twice about.

Gabi's hurt and increasing hatred of him was beginning to convince him otherwise.

"Move." Her cold voice cut the air and brought him out of his reverie and he didn't realize he had sidled over to the coffee machine, trapping her somewhat with his arm raised above his head, supporting his weight, but leaving her no space to turn with her hot drinks.

"Come on, Montez, you can't still be pissed about the job?" He goaded, secretly kicking himself for making the situation worse, but also so scared because he didn't know what else to do to get those brown eyes to look into his, other than by winding her up.

Gabi smiled sweetly, staring into the hypnotizing pools of Troy's stunning-blue eyes, flicking her gaze from his neat, gelled- into- place brown hair, down his forehead where his big, manly brows sat, down his freckled nose and landing right on his kissable lips just as he licked them nervously.

Annoyed at herself for looking, she dipped her gaze to his dimpled chin, seeing the shadow of his beard even though it was barely lunchtime.

"You can move or you can get third degree burns," she offered sweetly and he chewed on his tongue, screwing up his lips and his eyes as he felt the impact of her hurt.

He stared at her for another moment, willing the words off his tongue, knowing that sorry wouldn't cover what he had done to her, but hoping it would go some way to at least stop her hurting like she did.

It didn't fill him with pleasure to know she was cut up over his betrayal, it only made him loathe himself more and he sighed as he stepped back, dropping his arm, two or three seconds passing where he felt like his whole soul was on show but not actually vocalizing it.

"Dinner tonight?" He attempted instead, knowing he was galling her by saying it and the look on her face only made him swallow painfully and his tummy drop further into his feet.

"I'd rather choke on my own vomit." She stated, swaying her hips as she walked away, her tight skirt brushing her hips as she walked and his eyes went all the way up from her sexy red heels, up her muscled but curvy legs- bare he noted- lingering on that perfect backside of hers. He finished his perusal, her tiny waist making him lick his lips once more and he travelled his gaze up her back to her hair. His hands itched to bring down that tumble of curls as he imagined it fanning out behind her as they made love.

It was just about his favourite fantasy of her, enjoying that curly mane of hair, one he had planned to carry out if he hadn't thought with his dick instead of his brain.

Their dating had only got them as far as dinner and a few, well maybe a lot, of hot, passionate kisses.

He could still feel her lips on his if he closed his eyes. But that usually meant allowing his imagination to run, remembering the feel of that tiny waist, those delicious hips, that god damn perfect ass of hers. What he would do to get his hands on her ass again. His body stiffened instinctively with the direction his thoughts were taking, making him wince and shift uncomfortably.

He was rubbing his lower lip unconsciously with his forefinger as someone approached for the machine, forcing him out of his useless daydream, and prompting him away from the break area, having no choice but to head back into his office.

Unfortunately for him, Gabi was situated right outside, having been allocated as his assistant-come secretary since his promotion.

She was busy pouting that mouth of hers; the mouth that held soft, tender lips that he could only imagine wrapped around his hard, aching body part. He sighed as he paused next to her desk, feeling her tense more than seeing it.

"I'd like those notes from the meeting by the end of the day." He said gruffly, covering his sudden- and increasingly frequent- attack of conscience.

She turned sharply toward Troy, frowning at his profile. "But Mr. Bolton, that meeting was only this morning and the notes are several pages long…it's not possible to get it done by five!" She objected, keeping her professionalism intact as much as she possibly could, secretly wanting to strangle him and slap him in the head simultaneously.

"I'm working late too; I need them before I can go home." He stated flatly, walking into his office and throwing the door shut behind him, earning him a glare from Gabi as she let out a frustrated groan.

--

"Come on, girl!" Taylor called as she passed Gabi's desk, seeing her friend busy typing still, her perfect features marred by a concentrated frown.

"Oh, Tay, I'm so sorry, I have to stay and finish these notes…" Her frown increased with worry, eyeing her friend hopefully. "I can come and meet you later?" She suggested.

"Gabi Montez, he has no right to keep you behind. I want to drink Cosmopolitan's with my best girl friend." Taylor pouted.

"You know what? As much as I would love to walk out right now, it could make things really difficult. And I have plenty enough of difficult to deal with." She sighed softly.

Troy listened to the girls outside his office, surprised by Gabi's words despite his awareness of the atmosphere that clung thick and tense between them. He could still remember their last date, ending with Gabi exiting his car with swollen lips, hair torn from its usually business-like hold, tumbling over her small shoulders.

He could remember the dress she wore, a sexy-come-smart grey pinafore, with the most amazing black heels that accentuated the feminine curves of her legs, her calves which were muscled but rounded and haunted his dreams.

She had turned as she had shut his car door, smiling felinely at him and at the time, he wished he had walked her to her door because watching her sexy derriere swish up her path made him ache with regret at staying in the car.

He turned back to his desk, knowing he wasn't getting out of there any time soon and knowing his thoughts were leading him down a pointless path.

Taylor smiled at her friend in sympathy. "I hope he appreciates you, Gabi. Because not many beautiful girls would stay late on a Friday for their prick of a boss." She quipped and Gabi felt herself smile back.

"You know what, hopefully not for much longer." She pursed her lips secretively.

Taylor having left, Gabi began typing furiously again, her vision blurring a little as she tried to focus between the pages of her hand-written notes and the screen in front of her.

She took off her glasses for a second, squeezing the bridge of her nose gently as she closed her eyes against the slow throbbing that was beginning behind them.

"Beautiful eyes." Came a warm voice and Gabi popped them open with shock, seeing Greg leaning his hip on the edge of her desk beside her, a little too close for her comfort.

"Oh, Greg, you surprised me," she said distractedly, frowning as she placed her glasses back on her nose and concentrating intensely on the screen in front of her once more.

"So…how about dinner? Tonight." He suggested and Gabi blinked.

That had to be at least the third time he had asked her out. And this was going to be the third time she had let him down.

"I'm sorry, I have plans." She explained briefly, not looking up.

"Then cancel them. I'd love to get to know you better." He smoothed confidently.

"Greg, I have to work." She said firmly.

His hand snaked out and brushed her upper arm. "Out of the office, out of work clothes…" He continued, eyeing her salaciously.

"I'm not interested." She said, finally meeting his gaze to prove her point, shifting from his touch.

"But, baby…" He frowned with a smile, like he didn't believe she were turning him down again.

"Can I help you, Greg?" Troy's strong voice came from behind them both and Gabi span in her chair quickly to face him, eyeing him with both disdain and shock at his intervention.

"Nope, just asking your beautiful secretary to dinner." He shrugged casually.

"We both have a lot of work to do and she doesn't need interruptions." Troy added in an authoritative voice that Gabi squinted at.

She didn't think she'd appreciate being rescued, but when it came to Greg, she was grateful for any help spurring his advances and she was surprised at Troy's possessive tone. He might have actually earned it if he hadn't shagged his way up the promotional ladder.

It didn't help that when he leaned on his office doorjamb like that, it only reminded her of every time he did that.

Like their very first date when he had called for her and she had opened her door to find him leaning exactly like that. Only he wasn't wearing one of his dark, harsh power suits that night. He'd been extremely irresistible in fitted jeans with converse shoes and a plaid shirt that was in multi-toned blues, matching his eyes and bringing their blueness out to a distracting level.

But it was his hair that captivated her, over and over. At work it was always neat, slicked back, off his forehead and the office girls swooned over him. Gabi had been secretly excited at having dates with him because he never dated work colleagues, that was common knowledge. And he was making an exception for her.

But that night, his hair was soft and touchable and it flopped across his forehead in a messy fashion that just beguiled her and made her ache to run her fingers into it. And she had run her fingers into it, a few dates down the line. The mere touch of the soft strands had evoked a moan from her mouth that had them both yearning for more but Gabi hadn't trusted him enough to take that step. Rightly so it would seem in hind sight.

Troy Bolton was known to be cocky and confident. But he had shown her another side of his character on those few dates they had shared and she found herself falling for him a little harder when he placed a single white rose on her desk.

He knew she hated red roses and it meant the world to her for him to make that gesture.

But within a few days of their last date, she had found out about his duplicity and her feelings had been crushed. The last two weeks working as Troy's secretary had been about the most difficult of her life on every level.

And so she sat, fighting her physical attraction to him as he stared at Greg and ultimately kept her captive.

"Well, I should go then…" Greg said eventually and Gabi sighed, swinging back round to her monitor.

She didn't feel Troy approaching like she normally would and his smell clung in the air around them permanently so she didn't have that as a warning sign either as he placed his large, warm hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Aieek!" She squealed, jumping in her seat, placing her hand against her rapidly beating heart.

"Sorry…" he apologized quickly, his roughened voice causing her to take a breath against the tingling between her thighs.

"You scared me." She accused.

"I was just gonna ask if he's bothering you…" Troy asked with a little concerned frown, not liking how he had come from his office after hearing voices and found Greg perched on Gabi's desk, touching her.

He didn't like the thought of anyone else touching her, despite his unjustified reasons.

Gabi actually smiled. Albeit a 'are you kidding me?' lifted brow type of smile, he still enjoyed it.

"Like you care." She arced back at him.

"Hey, I don't want you to feel like I can't help out with some guy whose being a dick." He answered defensively, knowing he had no right to take that place in her life, but wanting to so badly.

"What about you, Troy? Did you ever consider you ARE the guy being the dick?" She questioned coldly and it hit him right in his solar plexus, making him breathless.

He pressed his lips together, knowing she was totally, brutally right. He was a dick. And he died a little inside at the thought he'd never get Gabi back.

"You better get on with those notes." He said brusquely, heading back into his office as he dropped his hand from her small shoulder, his fingers feeling burned at the contact.

Gabi closed her eyes and willed away her tears as she felt him retreat, knowing her words had been harsh, but she had so much anger stored up and her hurt brushed her every time she looked into his eyes.

If he didn't like the thought of another guy being with her, how did he think she felt when she found out about him spending the night with Amy?

She typed quickly, ignoring her headache, determined to finish this task as quickly as possible and actually get to start enjoying her weekend.

Within and hour, she had the notes typed and spell-checked and stood at her printer as she collected the pages and then bound them smartly, knocking on Troy's office door as she waited for him to call her in.

"You don't have to knock, you know." He said as he called her in and she strode across to his desk, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, I wouldn't like to burst in on anything I shouldn't," she quipped nicely, placing the binder on the edge of his desk.

"Gabi, wait…" He said as she turned to go and she stopped, sighing as she tried once again to rein her emotions in and act professionally.

She felt him approach her back but didn't expect the soft, warm fingers that pressed into the base of her neck, his other hand joining the massage when she didn't move.

Her initial flinch kicked him deep inside, but Troy kneaded his thumbs into the skin between her shoulders, dexterously moving them to relieve the pressure he felt there.

"Troy…" She cast out on a soft, breathy voice that took his breath from his lungs and made him instantly hard.

She'd meant it as a protestation but it came out sounding so wanton…Gabi couldn't fathom anything as his hands gently worked on her stiff neck and shoulders.

"I can see you have one of your headaches…" He said gently. "Don't think I don't know that look on your face, because I do, Gabi," he breathed.

Gabi couldn't seem to find the right words to expel his touch. She couldn't seem to find any words at all so she merely rolled her head back a little, inadvertently granting him access to her neck.

Troy didn't think twice about dipping his fingers under her shirt collar, brushing her skin gently, tickling her and watching her answering smile. He began his gentle kneading again as she swayed a little and he couldn't resist leaning back on his desk, subtly persuading her to relax against his open thighs.

Gabi rested back against Troy's body, her senses overcome momentarily by his hands that relieved the tight pain in her temples.

"I don't want you to know that." She managed, half heartedly, dropping her chin to her chest and moaning as he found a tight knot and rubbed it away, the resulting tingle washing down her whole body and landing in a satisfying clench inside her.

Troy swallowed his own moan as the noise she made hit him deep inside, his already hard groin stiffening in protest against her desire-filled sound. He mentally told his body to calm down, hoping he could make this moment last without ruining it.

"Well I do…" He argued on a whisper, his breath touching her ear. "I know that you only bite your lip like that when you're turned on, too," he said as he watched her catch her lower lip between her teeth.

Gabi took a sharp breath in, opening her eyes with a sudden pop as she felt her entire insides twist at his breathy words. She was damp against her panties and she hated him for that.

Standing rigidly away from him and turning to him with contemptuous eyes, Gabi frowned and panted in frustration- both from him trying it on and from her awakened sexual desire that wouldn't be satisfied.

He merely flicked a one-sided smile at her as he stood slowly, advancing toward her where she sharply dived to be opposite him again.

"Don't come near me." She warned, her eyes still showing her mixed emotions in a way he didn't know could have him so desperate to kiss her.

He could see the desk behind her and he stepped toward her again, knowing he had her trapped.

The backs of her thighs touched the desk and stopped her with a jolt as she looked behind her, placing her hands there to steady her balance. She flicked her eyes up to his as he reached her and cupped her face meaningfully into his palms as his darkened blue eyes ran slowly over her face.

God but why couldn't she rip her gaze from those soft, parted lips of his? Why didn't his smug, arrogant face just make her want to gag? Why was he just staring at her and not kissing her to end this painful tension that danced around them in an electrifying storm?

Troy couldn't have stopped himself from kissing her, even if someone had burst into the room and told him there was a fire outside. He would have still leaned down to her and connected his lips with her oh-so-tempting ones and relished the soft sigh she breathed into his mouth.

She remained tensed against his desk, her hands behind her as he teased her mouth into a devastating kiss that had every inch of his body aching and longing to be naked against hers. He felt her body go limp when he slowly swiped his tongue over her lower lip, daring to part them and enter the heat of her mouth, brushing his thumbs against her cheeks in cherishing her and the sweet taste of their kiss.

"Oh…" Gabi let out a surprised moan as he stepped ever closer, his hard body now pressed into hers, his stark arousal unavoidable as her thighs seemed to part of their own accord to allow his closeness.

As her hands itched to touch him, somewhere in the back of her mind she knew there was a reason she shouldn't be doing this. Something kept jabbing at her until she began frowning into the heavenly, addictive kiss that Troy afforded her.

"No!" She said sharply, placing her hands firmly on his chest and driving him away from her body, her brown eyes widened in horror as she quickly hopped from his desk and headed for his door, but backing up for it, still facing him and trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Troy's eyes were so dark now; she could see his desire stamped so clearly in their depths. His eyes flicked over her swollen lips and her ever-loosening hair, bunching his hands reflexively as he ached to drop that hair down.

"Do you know how badly I want you right now?" He asked, knowing it came out crudely, but it was the exact thought in his mind.

Gabi closed her gaping mouth, crashing back to earth at his words. Words that had her instinctively aching deep inside, aching to have his hands upon her and his body filling hers, but all the same, galling her.

"Well you can't have me, Troy Bolton. It just goes to show, you don't always get what you want." She added tartly, leaving his office with a flourish and grabbing her purse.

"Wait, I'm coming with you…" He started as he followed her quickly.

"No, thank you." She said over her shoulder, the smell of his aftershave clinging to her clothes and annoying her as it continued to heighten her senses.

"I'm not letting you walk to your car in the dark." He said firmly, watching her jab the elevator button with sharp anger.

"You're not my man, Troy. It's not up to you to save me." She said pointedly and he cursed himself once more.

"I don't want to…I just want to make sure you get home safely." He added softly.

Gabi didn't know where his soft words came from. She didn't like that her heart beat excitedly at his concern and she definitely didn't like that he was stood right behind her, the very heat of his body emanating so that she could feel his warmth against her back.

The elevator doors swished open and she stomped in, where Troy followed closely, brushing a hand through his hair and loosening it from the grip of his gel.

Gabi felt her breaths coming out deep and harsh, it's all she could hear along with the steady heavy thumping of her heart. If she didn't keep her arms stiffly by her sides, with her hands balled in fists, she might actually take a swipe at Troy and that could cost her her job.

Troy was leaning against the rail around the elevator cab, fingers stretched around the cool metal, watching the angry Latino tensed in the corner. He had been so close to having her supple body arch into his hard, aching one before his words had driven her back into her anger.

"You can't hate me forever…" He began gently.

"Wanna bet?" She asked back quickly, sending him a glare.

There was a weird noise, like the lift engine slowing followed by a couple of clanks and finally, the lights flickered out, causing Gabi to scream fearfully as the elevator rolled to a stop.

"Hey, it's okay…" Troy said as he stepped toward Gabi on hearing her scream, already realizing the lift was breaking down as they travelled within it.

Just as the lights blacked out, another light pinged on, a soft glow. The emergency lighting, Gabi realized quickly.

"What happened?" She asked with a tight voice, shrinking away from him as he reached out to touch her.

"The elevator stopped." He supplied.

"You don't say," she replied sarcastically, flicking her brown eyes up to his, which looked grey in the dim light.

"Black out?" He guessed, knowing the office had endured a few of those over the summer months as storms destroyed the area's power supply.

Gabi closed her eyes as this thought sunk into her mind. What had she done to deserve this punishment? As if working with Troy and being trapped in the same building with him eight hours a day wasn't enough, now she was confined to twenty feet and low lighting with him.

She took some breaths through her mouth, knowing the sweat beading on her upper lip was just pre-empting the inevitable panic attack she was about to have.

"Gabi?" Troy questioned as her face paled and her breathing shallowed.

She didn't answer so he cast off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, knowing something was wrong when she didn't push him away. Her small hands were tightly bound to the metal railing as she continued to breathe in and out at regular intervals.

"Are you claustrophobic? Can I help?" He asked, worriedly. He'd never seen her so out of control. The prim, proper Gabi at the office was way too confident to let an elevator break down get the better of her.

"It's not the small space, moron. It's you." She accused, opening her eyes and he lifted his brows, startled at her venom.

"Why me?" He asked, confused, dropping his arm from around her shoulders as she continued to glare.

"Because when I can escape you, I can cope. I can almost pretend that you didn't betray me and I can just about live my life normally. But stuck in a small space with you? As mad as I am right now? It's not a good scenario." She warned.

"Then let's get it over with." He said with bravado, beckoning to her. "Shout at me, hit me, do whatever it is you need to do to get it out of your system." He encouraged, knowing he was inviting a near-death experience whilst doing so.

"Oh right, sure." She laughed without humour.

"I mean it." He said seriously, stepping in front of her where she curled into his jacket defensively. "Give it to me. Tell me what a shit I am."

He lifted his chin, as though about to take a punch and Gabi squinted.

"You want to know what a shit you are? You want to know how it feels to be cheated on? How badly that hurts?" She asked, almost to herself. She didn't want to share with him how strong her feelings were because it just made her more vulnerable.

"You think I don't know? I know how it hurts Gabi, because I see it on your face _every day._ And every day I_ kick_ myself for ever hurting you like that…" He implored, his hands stretched before him as he animated his own feelings.

"But you did, Troy. You're the one who chose to sleep with someone else. We might have only had a few dates but you KNEW how I felt. You knew, and I thought you felt the same. I really did. I guess I got it totally wrong. Again. As usual. Stupid Gabriella, falls for the office charmer, didn't expect to get my heart broken and whoops, there it goes, broken into a million…" She stopped, realising what she was saying, clamping a hand over her mouth as she swallowed with sudden pained clarity at her admission.

"Gabi…" Troy said, his body perfectly still, his intense eyes not leaving hers as his face reddened in forcing utter control over his body. He closed his eyes, his face twisting even as he did so and the words he wanted to say hurt him before he even spoke them.

"I didn't sleep with Amy, okay." He said very slowly, very quietly and she thought she might laugh at his audacity but something in his face told her he wasn't lying.

"What?" She asked, confused, watching as his still body began to shake, his hands running back through his once-tidy hair. "Of course you did- everybody knows…" She frowned.

"You don't know how badly I have wanted to tell you this…to tell you how I feel…" He begged softly.

"I don't care how you feel." She returned, her words not matching the feeling in her heart. "Just tell me exactly what happened." She bit out, tears beginning at her eyes that she couldn't control as her sobs rang out loudly in the small space.

Troy's face twisted again on seeing her pain and he braced his arms around her gently where she hugged herself.

"I'm sorry I made you cry…" He began, brushing some of her curls from her eyes as they dropped from her now-messy bun.

"I'm so sorry…" He husked again, holding her tightly to him for a few moments as she let him, resting his chin atop her head as he ferociously guarded her in his arms.

"Just tell me!" She demanded then, struggling from him, throwing a pathetic fist against his chest to keep him back.

"That's it, a few more, babe," he soothed as Gabi struck out at him again, none of her punches actually hurting him but he could see effectively, her anger falling away with each attempt she made.

Gabi's arms ached with her attempts at hitting him, finally letting her hands rest, fisted, against his chest as he stood and took her punishment and she felt her body grow weak as her sobs overtook her anger. His embrace was tentative but constant.

Troy felt every one of Gabi's sobs hit him in the gut, a lot sharper than any of her physical punches. He didn't know if he should start explaining now because he wanted her to hear every word of what he had to say and right now, he just wanted to hold her and never let go.

Her small body felt so right in his arms; he wondered how he ever thought anyone else could fit there like she did. It might have only been a few dates but her personality and her vixen-like looks had him hooked. And to hear her admit he had broken her heart just made him feel so worthless. His words may not change anything between them, but he only wanted to make her feel better, to stop her hurt.

Gabi let his muscled arms bind around her tightly as she grasped his shirt and cried out every ounce of hurt that he had inspired within her and slowly, his comforting strokes against her back and soft mutterings into her ear calmed her enough to pull away a little and wipe her eyes.

Troy's finger soon found her chin and brought her destroyed gaze to his where she saw him flinch. The soft pad of his thumb removed the tears that clung below her eyes, his finger softly tracing the path of her tears down to her lips where she licked instinctively and watched his gaze follow the movement.

She wanted his touch there and he followed her thoughts as his thumb brushed over her swollen lower lip, hesitating on his intended kiss as he continued to intensely survey her face.

"I didn't sleep with Amy." He said instead, making her wish he hadn't spoken to break the sensuous spell between them and had instead kissed her like she yearned for him to.

His voice was broken and strained as he began the difficult explanation. His sigh was heavy and Gabi placed her hands more gently against his shirted, firm chest as he juggled her in his arms, leaning back against the elevator wall to cradle her.

"The deal was that I would…She asked me over, I knew what I was going for and I stupidly said yes, thinking that this promotion meant more to me that you…" He sighed again, lifting one hand from her body to rub his eyes in regret.

"God! But I was a fucking idiot! I was already in love with you and I was fighting it…" He frowned, tipping his head to meet her stunned gaze. "I promise you, that is true. I'm in love with you, Gabi," he added, then continued. "I got there and I knew I couldn't go through with it. She started undressing me and I couldn't get turned on by her…by the thought of being with anyone but you." He added sincerely. "I wasn't going to make love with another woman when I hadn't been able to make love with you." He admitted raggedly, knowing his heart were laying on the line just waiting for an express train to come and bludgeon it to death, much like he had done with Gabi's heart himself.

"Then why did..?" She whispered, barely able to believe the words coming from his mouth. If it weren't for the sheer agony on his face, she wouldn't have thought it could be true.

"She wouldn't let me go without making a deal. She wanted me to have the job, but at a price. Everyone had to think we had slept together. I was just a notch on her bedpost, something to brag about…" He sighed again and Gabi could feel his body sag more each time.

Slowly, she lifted a hand from his chest, feeling his hands cupping her hips as she gently ran her fingers into his fringe, bringing the hair down from the hold of his gel and onto his forehead messily as she brushed the backs of her fingers over his ear.

"You're not just a body, Troy." She assured him, knowing that's how 90% of the females in the office saw him, knowing his arrogance and cockiness came from playing up to that image, knowing his insecurity was only being covered by his bravado.

His blue eyes turned hopeful as a tear broke against his skin and made a path down the side of his face.

"I should never have taken the promotion over you, I know that now. But I thought I'd get a chance to explain it all…" He said quickly.

"And you didn't." She finished for him, still playing with his hair.

"And I didn't," he echoed sadly, bracing her face with his hands once more, forcing her gaze onto his.

"Could you ever…" He closed his eyes as he wasn't sure he could continue, not wanting to hear the answer almost to his own begging question. "Could you ever forgive me?"

Gabi felt his heartfelt plea all the way to her toes. His admission certainly put a whole new light on things but he wasn't blameless in this whole scenario. She squinted, stepping back, realizing neither of them had attempted to escape the confines of the lift since it had broken down. She smiled as she paced the tiny floor space, amused at her own thoughts.

Finally she stopped walking; kicking off her painfully high shoes and flinging his jacket to the floor behind her as she walked back toward Troy where he perched on the bar.

Her fingers drove into his hair as she went on tiptoe to reach his mouth, her lips finding his in an exquisite joining that had them both clutching at each other in a flurry of emotions.

Slowly, his hands worked through her hair to remove the grips she had placed there to carefully keep the curls in place. His eyes flickered down her face as he revealed the beauty of her hair, fingering it gently as he watched his fantasy come true, in a much more meaningful way than he could ever have imagined.

As he reconnected his lips to hers in their kiss, the heat was there, underneath the tenderness that spoke volumes from their embrace. The passion that began all those weeks ago still bubbled behind their tear-stained faces.

"Oh, Gabi…" Troy moaned as he broke their kiss and lifted her against his body where she jumped and wrapped her legs around his middle, her skirt riding all the way up her thighs at the action.

Troy turned to rest her against the lift wall, pressing her into the metal bar where she arched her back against the cold material and drove her hips into his inadvertently, her pantied softness brushing his hard groin in the resulting clash.

His moan was deep and desperate and called to somewhere deep inside her that she knew came alive at his hands and with his touch.

Troy gripped her hips with pressing thumbs, wanting so badly to get closer to her, their mouths furiously kissing in hot, wet kisses that were both messy and so agonizingly beautiful that he didn't want them to stop. He didn't want them to stop, ever. He wanted to be part of Gabi until they both melded into one and forgot which of them was which.

Gabi was the first to instigate the undressing, her fingers popping open his buttons as he supported her weight against his body, his strong arms bulging from the pressure and she took slow delight in appreciating his body as she pushed the shirt from his arms and let her hands roam his torso.

"Can I?" He asked as his fingers brushed up her own body and cupped her breasts through the material.

Clutching at his strong shoulders, Gabi leaned back against the mirror of the elevator as Troy's lips attached to her neck and kissed open mouthed, suckling her skin in the places he knew would make her moan aloud. And loud she did moan because the sensation was so sweet and she had been longing for it; so it felt twice as intense now that he sucked sharply and imprinted her with his mark.

"Troy!" She gasped as she felt the sharp, urgent desire flick through her body, landing in another tug between her thighs that only reminded her how badly she needed him there.

"I know, I want you, oh god I want you…" He whispered huskily and she knew it wasn't just sex for him; she knew his words carried greater meaning.

She knew it because his thumbs pressed so precisely into her hard nipples before his tongue swirled there and she quickly dropped her skirt before jumping back into his arms. He struggled to keep his mouth against her peaked nipple as she jumped back into his arms, but now she was pressed against his tight and needy hardness again, he couldn't keep his control. His breath was sleighing out at a heavy, painful rate and he ground his hips into hers possessively as he pushed her up against the elevator wall and his hand went against the mirror to steady them.

"Now…" She gasped as his lips continued their pleasure all over her upper body and she begged for them on hers, gripping his hair and forcing his hard and bruising mouth down on hers as she lifted her hips to try and force their connection.

"Okay, okay," he panted, quickly flicking his belt undone and dropping his trousers, kicking them away gently, reaching for his boxer band to slip them down his legs.

"Troy, now…I need you…" Gabi begged, placing her own kisses against his neck and sucking his skin in pleasurable return.

He took the gusset of her panties and pulled them aside, dipping a finger into her to feel her intimacy and the hot slickness that greeted him. He closed his eyes, dipping his forehead to her shoulder to stop the pleasure-pain that rolled across his body with a resounding ache.

"Please…" Gabi begged again as her deep, desire darkened eyes met his and spoke to him deep within.

Troy took a gentler grip on her hips as he shifted her in his arms, letting her grip his bulging biceps as he drove into her, watching as she arched back against the railing to take him deep.

He knew as he buried himself into her wet heat that he had never made love like this before. He had never loved someone with his entire soul and driven into their body with the conviction there in his heart.

Her curvy, writhing body met his stroke for stroke as his urgency over-rode any other thought in his mind. His lips kissed down her shoulders, across her collarbone and lower to her breast, bringing her hips so tightly against his that he grunted against the pure ecstasy it brought him to be able to go that deep and lose himself in her tight body.

His hands brought her hips into his with agonizing repetition, never able to get enough of her wanton moaning and her bucking response.

"Oh god…" She felt like her whole body was going to curl up and explode like popping corn at the way Troy was claiming her against the side of the lift. Gabi wanted nothing more than to feel him plunging into her like this, over and over, every day of her life until she died. That's if she didn't die right now from the skin-crawling, gut-wrenching, soul-consuming loving his body brought as he insistently thrust into her, filling her so fully she felt like she might cry with the pure pleasure of it.

His groans were sending her crazy, the feel of his hands roaming from her hips up her waist to her breasts, his hair beneath her fingers as she made her own perusal of his body with her hands.

Troy felt it coming; the pressure of his orgasm was building the tighter she gripped him inside her. It was like an avalanche waiting to roll over the edge of the mountain. He slowed his pace, moaning in absolute unbridled bliss as she continued to clench him inside of her, her moans softer, more drawn out, pronounced as he slowed his brutal thrusts.

"No…" She whispered as he felt her body begin to shudder, her orgasm beginning and he gently kissed down her neck toward her nipple as his hands cradled her backside as he let her ride out her rapturous climax against his body.

He took her nipple into his mouth, tenderly sucking as he supported her back with one strong arm and let his other hand play between them and reach her intimate curls. He pressed against her nub to heighten her orgasm and he smiled as he felt her muscles contract beyond her control, feeling her totally give herself up to his touch, his body worshipping hers. Finally he let his own control go, rocking his hips as his seed spurted from his body and into hers where she let out one final, throaty call; one that had him clutching her tightly in his climax at hearing her call his name so wantonly.

Panting, sated, stunned at their joining, Gabi reached forward to wrap her arms around Troy's neck where he tightened his grip around her back protectively, bringing her whole body into his even where they remained joined.

Her tears were soft against his shoulder and he gently uncoupled their bodies and adjusted her in his arms so that he was now scooping her under the knees as she cried.

He placed a soft kiss to her hair, brushing his lips to her ear. "I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?" He wondered, knowing that in the grip of their passionate embrace, he had lost all sight of being a gentleman and driven into her as only his body would let him.

Her eyes were big and soft as she met his concerned blue ones in the dim light. "It was beautiful, Troy." She said simply, reaching to kiss him and only able to reach side of his mouth.

He smiled then, relief flooding him and he cradled her to his body a bit longer as she tightened her grip around his neck.

A loud ringing noise shrilled into the elevator and they both jumped at the sound, looking around for the source.

Troy frowned at the control box on the wall. He opened the casing and saw a phone which he picked up, once Gabi had jumped from his arms to the floor where she huddled into him shyly.

"Erm, hey?" He ventured.

"Hello buddy, black out all across town, we'll have you out in a jiffy." A voice said and Troy couldn't help the grin that curled on his face.

"Uh sure…uh, not too quickly huh?" He asked back and placed the receiver back in the box.

"We're getting rescued." He explained to Gabi who met his eyes and giggled.

"Oops, better get dressed then." She smiled.

"Wait…" He murmured, and then brought her naked body against his once more, softly kissing her already swollen lips. His thumbs brushed her cheeks once again.

"I love you." He said into the semi-darkness surrounding them, his eyes pinned to hers.

"I love you, too Troy." Gabi answered, kissing him back just as softly, feeling his arms around her, holding her steady.

They both stumbled as the lift jerked from its stationary position.

"Oh, shit." Troy cursed, quickly helping Gabi on with her clothes before he jammed his legs into his trousers and buttoned up his shirt hastily, not realizing it wasn't aligned properly.

Gabi slipped his jacket back on for comfort and he slung an arm around her shoulders protectively as the lift doors opened to reveal them to the lobby and the elevator mechanic stood there.

The mechanic eyed them strangely. "Don't tell me, office fling?" He asked with a knowing smile as he took in their bedraggled appearances and their messily dressed states.

Troy smiled widely. "It's love, dude. Just a little bad timing." He added as he dropped a look to Gabi who giggled and curled into his side as they made their way from the elevator and across the lobby floor, smiling into each other's faces as they left their workplace behind.


End file.
